Special Vampire
by REX01091
Summary: What happens when Amu has a secret past we didnt know about? What will Ikuto's reaction be? Read to find out! first fanfic so plz be nice! AMUTO rated T for language. May get worse later .
1. Chapter 1

_She watched, dread shown on her face, as another shot was heard. It cracked as it split her last family member, sending her falling to the ground in another crumpled heap. She looked again from her hiding spot at her dad,mom, and now sister all spralled on the ground in the small clearing._

_Then the man turned with his special gun to look straight at the tree she was standing at. She crouched behind the tree sqeezing her eyes shut. When she looked again he wasnt there. Then she felt him pull on her hair. He dragged her out from the brush into the clearing. As he put the gun to the back of her head a purple streak appeared in her hand changing to the form of a small knife. The man laughed and continued to get ready to pull the trigger when. She was free. A purple glow began to form around her cirlcling until it encased everything. She felt her fangs grow out and when she looked at the man again her eyes were the deep and petrifying color of crimson._

_She ran over the river leaving the man there dead, drained, and in a crumpled heap next to her family._

_She ran and ran until she dissapeared. She reappeared falling from the sky and fell on someone. she looked up to see a mangled looking woman, but only for a second..._

BANG!

"Gah! Nekaido-sensai..." Amu choked as she fell over from the impact of the book to her head. The class started laughing.

"Now, now you should be listening instead of dozing Himamori-san"

"Its Hinamori damnit!" she yelled as she unsteadily got back in her seat. _Geeze, its been six years, he should at least know my name by now._ The class was rolling with laughter by now. Then class ended and Amu set off home rubbing her sore head.

Amu was now 18 and in her last year of high school. Her and Utau had grown insepreable and Ikuto had left 3 years before. (dont worry this is an AMUTO story!) She was insanely popular and had grown to be the most beautiful person in school. Her pink hair had grown down to her waist and her eyes were now a piercing orange color. Her eyebrows were constantly pulled down, except sometimes when she was with Utau, and her curves were in all the right places. She was wonderful at sports and still in on her punk side. Usually she wore her hair half down half up with the ponytail on the side, and of course added her red cross. she wore a white ribbon which was tied around her neck several times before, and the longest loop held a small silver cross.

However, Amu had a secret that only the guardians, Utau, and her family knew about.

She got home and did her homework and went to go to sleep when

"Amu guess what!?" Amu sighed as Utau looked at the crack she had just made in the wall with the door.

"What?"

"Ikuto is coming back! He called the house today! I told him last year that I had finally figured out he didnt love me and got a boyfriend, so now i get to show him around!"

"Wow... now that is so..." Amu paused and Utau frowned putting her hand on her hip. "Sorry I'm trying. but let me be honest for one second, k? WHY DO I CARE?"

Utau cheered up again. "No reason..." she still had a wierd grin on her face though. Amu got suspicious.

"What are you planning Utau?"

"nothing nothing," Utau whispered as she made her way to the balcony and character transformed. "Bye!" Amu got up.

"Utau!" but hse was gone. _Damn, what the hell is she thinking of now?_

Amu laid down on her bed ready to go to sleep. She fell asleep thinking about class, and her dream started where her previous one left off_:_

_she awoke in a new house. She looked around there was a window and a balcony, she would go look around first, but that may come in handy. She heard talking and clanging. She slowly made her way down the stairs. Hiding behind a wall, she peeked her head around to see a toddler, man and a woman all sitting at a dining table. The woman looked up and smiled. She jumped and hid behind the corner. The woman got p and walked over to her slowly. She bent down and smiled at her sweetly, taking her hand and bringing her to the table. They asked questions, but the girl only shook her head yes or no. She never talked, instead she curled her fingers in the hair she had left from when she cut herself free from that man. They told her she could stay if she wanted, because their other daughter died, sh could have her old room._

_She thought it over, there was no where else for her to go... but staying with them would put them in danger. Maybe I should scare them off. The little girl opened her mouth to reveal two teeth on each row unlevel from the rest: fangs. When she looked at them again they just stared then:_

_"kya! now we have our own daughter who is as unique as she deserves to be!" saying the man in a wierd fashion. She was conpletely baffled._

So it was settled then, she would transfer into the elemetary school in the fifth grade, and that is how we came to know Amu. However only Utau, the guardians and her foster family knew this.

There was a second part to the secret too. She wasnt an ordinary vampire. More human than most. She could go out in the sun and ate food, except when she needed to drink blood to stay alive. If she waited too long to do that, she would go into a frenzy. She was also stronger than normal vampires. She had supernatural powers galore while they only had one per vampire. She protected humans, although it got her made fun of, she didnt care. However, lately it seemed as if they were targeting Utau, but she didnt know why. She had to protect her closely and had come just in time many times. The first time for instance:

She had been sitting in class, out of boredom, rumaging through others' thoughts, when she heard a scream and thoughts of human blood. She quickly got up and ran out of the class. Trying to follow where the screaming was coming from was hard though because no one else was out, and it echoed all over. She finally arived just as the nasty thing was about to bite her. She ran and crouched between the two coming up and blocking Utau while grabbing the vampires head. She blasted it back and as her hand ceased glowing, and she started to turn, her eyes turning into crimson split pupiled fire and her fangs growing out sharp, she took out her scife. She twirled her fingers like she had a peton and soon a purple rod appeared. then, it developed a blade on the end and she stopped spinning. She quickly killed the vampire and tended to Utau, but Utau would not let her erase her memory.

This wasnt the first time she had been surprised by someones reaction to what she was and was certainly not the last either. Her foster family of course was the first hen Utau, then the Guardians. She had known them since fifth grade, so learning that a member was some kind of monster, well she thought it would freak them out at least a little bit. it didnt.... they acted as if it were nothing. WTF?

*Next Morning*: ( Amu's point of view)

_I still dont know why I keep thinking and dreaming about my past, but I wish it would stop. I shook my head still walking slowly down the path in the park. And what the hell is Utau thinking of doing? I could have just read her mind, but then again, she knows I can read minds so she was probably making sure she was thinking of something else. Ugh!_

"Amu-chan!" I looked up and she was right there... _speak of the devil._ Eru wasnt floating around like a random airhead as usual. Instead she was flying around all happy and such.

"Still happy about you brother i guess." Utau smiled.

"You bet! I'm going to make sure he comes to the dance tomarrow night!"

"Why?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes!"

"?"

"I'M GOING TO BE THERE!"

"I'll try my best to make sure he doesnt bother you, k? I just want him to have a little fun, hes such a frickin downer. All he does is sit by the window spacing out. its sooo BORING!"

"Hes already here?"

"mhm.." Utau said deep in thought: _I wonder if he saw her if hed be happier?_

"If you mean me then NO"

She just laughed. "Alright i got to go. Mr. black cat is probably more bored than usual right now. Maybe I can find some of his old friends to come over or something. Hey, You want to come over later?"

"Why dont I just come with you to get you emo brothers stupid friends and go back with you?" I said shrugging. She cheered up.

"k! itll be a lot funner now!"

We found a phone book and looked up some of his old friends and they all went out to eat together. _Wow, Ikuto is already 21._

*Ikuto's point of view*

"Ikuto, I'm tired, Nya, can we go home now?"

"Sure Yoru, I'll see you guys later."

"K, see ya!"

I sighed. "Whats wrong, Ikuto, Nya?" I just shook my head. _I dont know why im here in the first place. Its not like theres anything here for me, but then again, i think I was even more misrable there than I am now, at least. Utau is trying her best... she said that Amu and her are friends now. Amu, huh? Shes 18 now. Utau said shes pretty, but with the valley-girl sister I have everything is pretty. She also said she is funny and is almost as tall as her. Just short by a few inches. Maybe I should go see her. I have been bored, and I've almost forgotten how fun it is to sneak up on her. Of course, it will be ever funner now that shes older. Ow!_

The stupid door interrupted my thoughts. I hope nobody just saw me run into a door like that, my whole grace thing would be ruined. I looked up to see Yoru trying not to laugh. I flicked his nose and walked inside. I approached Utaus room. "Yo, Utau, I was thinking. Can I talk to you about Amu for a sec?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU FUCKING JERK! THINK BEFORE YOU FRICKING SPEAK!"

I opened the door. Sure enough. There was Hinamori, Amu laying on Utau's bed, her phone in her hand while Utau was messing with her hair. She looked pretty pissed. She swung her legs around and got off the bed. "Where are you going?" Utau asked.

"Well if I'm going to be talked about I'd rather not be present" she spat, glaring my way. My face burned. Wait I was BLUSHING? _wtf?_ Then I took a good look at her. Attomatically her glare turned to worry as I fell to the floor. _She had GROWN a lot. I mean A LOT. She was almost as tall as Utau, and she had one fricking body!_ She ran over to me, while I was still in shock laying on the ground. Utau came too. They both knelt down one of each side. Amu put her hand on my head. She gasped, "GAh! What the hell, is he sick? his head feels like a flat iron!" I smiled. "You jerk!" She got up and stomped off, meanwhile i had started laughing. Utau got all worked up too. SHe got up and ran after Amu screaming for her to wait up. I just sat up still laughing partly in shock._ She was pretty, but i barely got a good look at her, however she did look good in pigtails. Is that Utau knows how to do?_

I_ made it look like a trick, but to be honest, when I saw her my knees gave out. Which is weird. I mean this is Amu, but - but what? She is older now, her last year of high school. However, I havnt seen her in six years and I like her already? Geeze, i must be really shallow._

*Amu's point of view*

_Geeze that guy is such a jerk! This is why i didnt want him coming back! He is so fricking agrivating! ugh! I better stop so Utau can catch up now._

I sat on a bench. Soon Utau came huffing and puffing up the trail and sat down next to me. She looked at me.

"I wonder..." I gave her a quizical glance.

"What?"

"Why he does that..."

"Hello! He's a perverted bastard!"

"No, i mean why he does that around YOU." I just looked at her.

"Hes no peverted, he probably does that to every girl he sees." She just looked up: _Not from what i see, and, as his sister, thats a lot._

"Anyways, i have to get to work." She sighed.

"Alright, but try your best not to get raped."

"Hey i can defend myself, you better not get into trouble while im gone young lady!" i said waving my finger like and old woman.

"Yes ma'am!" she shouted and we laughed, _we are so weird..._

I got to work and put on my outfit - which i hated- and grabbed the notebook and heavy platter of water. The out fit was pink-which i hated. The hat I wore was white and tight fitted and i had to tie two pink bows in my bangs on each side. It had a white tight-fitting polo underneath and was layered with an even tighter red vest-like shirt which tied in a bow in the back. There was a pink tie and pink skirt. There were red ribbons that wrapped around my wrists and sleeves and white gloves on my hands. there were white socks that stretched from my shoes to an inch above my knee. It all ended in white roller skates. (picture in profile.)

I waited by the door for her next customers. "Yo," came a voice from behind me. I flipped around, my next table was... Ikuto and his friends.

I really hate my job.


	2. LIFE PROBLEMS AND HOT STEW

Ok ppls so here is part two. Sorry its so short but i thought this was a good stopping point. (because I cant think of how to do this next part... lol im sooo lame... T_T PEACE

Part 2 ( I am sooo creative!):

_Oh crap, oh crap, OH HOLY CRAP! I cannot believe this is happening to me. Lets see how he irritates and/or embarrases me this time! The childhood-recker. UGH!_

I'm pretty sure I look like I am going completely crazy right now. Emotions were flashing across my face like an open book. Then my mind finally settled on one memory, seeing Ikuto yesterday. _He is quite handsome... _my face burned and i quickly got it under control. Then I turned around.

"This will be your table today! and of course I will be your waitress. Now what would you like to order?" I said trying to follow procedure, but with Ikuto staring at me like that I was having problems. So it all came out between clenched teeth and probably sounded like i was chocking on something... or like i hated my life. But that would have been completely accurate.

Of course though, because they were Ikutos friends, they atomatically started eyeing me. Meanwhile Ikuto just stared at my face. Which got me nervous. What was he looking at?

Two of the other guys ordered. Then the third one...

"I'm not sure what id like.." he said grinning at me. He wasnt even looking at the fricking menu

"Looking at the menu might help, ya know." I was getting kind og P. at this bastard.

"What if what I want isnt on the menu?" By now, of course, I knew what he was doing. I made a stupid and severely annoyed face, but only for a second before i decided to play completely oblivious. I put a big, stupid smile on my face and said through gritted teeth.

"I really hope you mean the special..." I said severely ticked off. He shook his head.

"Only if you come with it." he said. Ikuto was glaring at him... why?

"No way, but this is free." I leaned in to him over the round table

*Ikuto POV*

_Oh my god she isnt going to k-_

I couldnt even finish the thought because I was laughing so hard. She had leaned in like she was going to kiss him... and he thought she was... then at the last second smashed a bowl of hot stew in his face. Now that was fricking funny. I couldnt breath. She just straightened up and said -quite sassy- "No really, usually that would go on your bill." Then she turned to me, still trying not to laugh. "And you?"

"Just milk.." i said. She nodded. And skated past ruffling my hair and started laughing again. I blushed... i needed to see a doctor. I mean, wtf am i blushing for? I mean its Amu! "Amu,"

Everyone looked at me.

"Well thats Amu for you.." i lamely covered it up. _I'm just lucky i didnt acidentally say My Amu..._

*Amu's POV*

I skated to the kitchen, after telling some random customer that they would have to wait for more stew, leaned over the counter and laughed so hard I cryed. At least I hadnt looked like a complete fool in front of Ikuto, but when i went to leave... i had almost lost my balance and went to push off of a booth, but my hand landed on his head. I just ruffled his hair casually and started laughing. Im still hoping he didnt take it the wrong way, the pervert that he is.

I got home that night and went to go to bed. Ran, Miki, and Suu came to greet me. I lived in my family's old house. My parents had left and taken Ami with to go explore the world taking pictures or something. I wasnt officially moved out yet, I was still in my last year of highschool, but that was OK. I didnt mind at all really. Except when something happened that spooked me.

Little did I know that tonight would be one of those nights.

Again sorry its so short! (im a slow thinker...) anyway please review! I need to know if im doing OK? K? O.o that sounded weird... Just review ok? ^^'

n.n REX ;]

Im really liking the word OK tonight, huh????????


	3. Growing feelings and a peverted cat

Recap ... sorta ^^' :

I lived in my family's old house. My parents had left and taken Ami with to go explore the world taking pictures or something. I wasnt officially moved out yet, I was still in my last year of highschool, but that was OK. I didnt mind at all really. Except when something happened that spooked me.

Little did I know that tonight would be one of those nights.

End Recap

I was in the kitchen drinking coca-cola and finishing off my homework. Usually I'd wait, since it was the end of the week, but I had plans with Utau tomarrow. I was just writing my final answer when I could have sworn I heard something squeak. I'm always so paranoid, so I got all jumpy. Every sound anything made, i was practically off the floor. My charas were the same too. They were all huddled up. What really sucks for me is that it was raining, which just added to the stupid atmosphere. Its my imagination, just my imagingation! i kept repeating to myself then the wind picked up and blew an extra branch onto the window. I squealled and jumped onto a chair. OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! ITS ONLY MY IMAGINATION! i sat down to finish my soda... and there was a thud from upstairs. HOLY CRAP! ITS NOT MY IMAGINATION!!!

I got up slowly- like they could hear me from up there - I grabbed a pan from the counter and began to creep upstairs.

I felt like the last stupid blonde girl left in a horror movie. You know, the one that just saw all of her friends get killed and is walking alone through the killer's house with high heels and her purse. "You guys where are you?" (LOL)

I krept upstairs with the pan raised like a softball bat. I kicked open my door but no one was there. I didn't really want to turn on the light. Mostly because i didnt want to know what the creeper in my house looked like. I'd put up a fight though. Hopefully there will be a muderer on the loose with a broken nose when I'm done with him. The moonlight shone into the room casting everything it didnt turn white to blue. I still didnt see anyone.

Little did I know blue was the color I needed to see.

I felt a presence behind me and swung the pan around screaming. It made contact sounding like a struck bell. I turned around to see Ikuto stumbling back holding his head. He tripped and landed on the bed still holding his head. I bet it hurt. Lucky for him it didnt knock him out, I would have thrown him out the window.

"I-Ikuto," it was worried at first but then my sense came back and my voice sounded like ice, "IKUTO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?" I pointed the pan at him.

"That wasnt very cute you know. It hurt pretty bad." he said, completely ignoring me.

"You deserved it! Sneaking in here, you scared the crap out of me! Why are you here anyway?!" I was still yelling.

"What? I cant come see you?"

"No! Especially not if it means sneaking in!" I was furious now.

He sat up and leaned forward a bit, just enought to grab my arm. He pulled me onto his lap and hugged me close. "Poor, poor Amu," he said softly, and teasingly. I could feel the smirk spread across his face. That dreaded smirk. Whenever that smirk showes itself I know all hell is coming for me. Stupid Ikuto.

"Cut it out and let me go!" I said pushing him, but, of course, it didnt work. Instead his grip tightened and he started nuzzling my neck. "I said stop it!"

"I dont wanna," he said in a whining tone.

"Are you drunk?" He looked at me and smirked. "You are arent you."

"If I were... well i probably shouldnt say what that would cause, huh?" He blew into my ear. stupid,stupid Ikuto.

"Gah! P-Pervert!" I said clamping my hand to my ear. Damn him.  
He chuckled. Damn, him to hell! "Its not fricking funny now let me go!" He finally let go. He got up and turned to me while stepping out on to the balcony.

"see you later Amu," he said and winked at me. He jumped off the balcony.

"I HOPE YOU DONT!!!!" I yelled after him. I doubt he heard me though. I shut the door and locked it. Then lay down to go to sleep. Of course, since my mind was in choas, i didnt notice that my house key was missing.

*Ikuto POV*

I walked down the street swinging the key around my finger remembering what had just happened:

(flashback time!)

I was bored, and couldnt sleep, so I decided that I'd pay Amu a visit. I hadnt done that in a while. Besides that, I had this feeling to see her that was starting to piss me off, so I thought id get rid of it.

I jumped on to her balcony, as always, but she wasnt in her room. Meanwhile the wanting to see her was getting worse. I opened the door, a little too fast, which caused it to squeak. I carefully stepped inside. I was about to leave because I thought no one was home when i heard someone scream downstairs. I could just barely hear it, but it was definately there. And it was definately familiar. I grinned, this might get interesting. And so it did.

The next thing I knew the door burst open. I quickly made my way to the, luckily, blue shadows. From this angle i got a good look up her skirt. The girl should know not to kick high like that in a skirt. As she looked away to scan the room I snuck up behind her. However before i could grab her, she somehow felt me there and hit me, with a PAN on the HEAD. and man does that girl have a swing! It hurt like HELL! I stumbled backward, a little dizzy for a moment, when I noticed her house key sitting on the dresser. I sneakily snatched it, but was so concentrated on it i tripped and fell on the bed. I could work with it though. I grabbed her and held her close. She still smelled like strawberries. Was I the only one who thought that was ironic? I could tell that she was still pretty pissed, but I really couldnt have cared less. She tried to pull away, like that would work. I just held her tighter and nuzzled her neck. Meanwhile that weird feeling i had was dissolving, too slowly.

Finally I left. I took one last look at her. Her face was still the slightest shade of pink and her hair was kind of messy. Which I liked. I winked at her and the look on her face was priceless. Completely dumbfounded and mad, very mad. I loved that face. It was the same face she always made when she yelled "p-pervert!" Always with the slightest stutter. I had only met up with her again a few days ago, and already I was liking her more and more. I remember as I left she made a little comeback. Like always. But I wasnt done yet.

End flashback

"Ikuto why did you take her house key, nya?" Yoru looked at me strangely.

"Because, I'm planning on giving our little pinkette another visit. Why are you looking at me like that?" then i felt it. I groaned. crap. i really needed help, i was blushing again. Being like this almost made me feel bad for Amu. But that thought passed in an instant and I alsmost started laughing.

About 2 hours later:

So I was sitting next to Amu watching her sleep - (random opening...)

when she turned over. At first I thought she was awake, but then she turned and wrapped her arms around me, so she was laying on my stomach. Meanwhile i was just staring at her wide eyed. I had been waiting for her to beat the crap out of me with the pan sitting next to her bed... but not hug me. Nope, I liked this much better. I brushed my hand through her hair. She really was cute. Then i felt her eyelashes flutter. "Well, well have we decided to wake up?" Her eyes shot open. She gasped and sat up.

"What the hell Ikuto!"

"Aw you cant be that mad you were the one hugging me after all." i said grinning again.

"I was ASLEEP!"

"and i wish you hadnt woken up, you really are cuter when you're asleep." lie.

*Amu POV*

So i was sleeping soundly... when i heard Ikutos stupid voice and i was wide awake. Yeah, i wish I wasnt. Becasue i woke up to find myself sleeping on him. of all fricking people!!!

"If its towards you i dont mind being ugly!" i yelled and jumped at him with my trusty companion... the pan. He caught it right before it hit his face. Now it was hold it up of let it hit, for him anyway. The sad part was i was now on top of him, which was kind of awkward... but oh well. After a minute or so he finally pushed me off sending me flying backwards.

He then leaned over me. "Im the one on top here," he said softly. He kissed my forehead and juped off the bed. I sat up quickly. He was about to step out the door when I picked up the pan and threw it at him. He ducked quickly and it hit the balcony. He chuckled. "Bye then Amu," he said looking at me and smiling. "I'll see you later."

"HELL NO!" I yelled as he jumped off the balcony again. I looked at the clock, it was only two. Jeeze, I needed some sleep.

*Ikuto POV*

"I was scared for my life, nya!" Yoru said.

"You were?"

"She must be stronger than she looks to hold you off for that long, nya. Or maybe you're just weak, Nya!" he said giggling. I rolled my eyes flicking his nose.

I had heard Utau talking about going with Amu to the amusement park tomarrow... interesting. I smirked.

*  
I hope you like it! its a little random, but w/e i liked it. That doesnt count tho does it??? please review! i need to know people!!!

n.n REX ;] 


	4. Amusement park!

* Amu POV *

I miraculously got up on time this morning after barely getting any sleep because of that pervert Ikuto. I had to splash water on my face to wake myself up. I put on a black shirt that had red and black striped sleeves with a red hood. It also had a white skull and cross bones that stretched almost across the whole front of the shirt. I put on really short black shorts and red and black striped socks that ended about 3 inches above my knee; which was a whole inch from where the shorts ended. I put my hair in a half ponytail. The half that was up was pulled to the right so it was still behind my head, but as unusual as always. I stuck my X clip in it right in front of the ponytail and I was done.

I met Utau in front of the amusement park at 10:00 sharp; right on time. We decided we would hit the good rides first. You know the roller coasters that make you scream and dizzy even after you get off; the ones where you get off and stand there in silence and go "Whoa," afterwards.

We made our way to, my favorite, the raging bull when we heard a familiar voice behind us. Wonderful...

"Wow, I'm impressed no one has even gotten Utau on a rollercoaster. I hope you took pictures." We flipped around to see Ikuto and behind him two of his friends from the cafe...

It just kept getting better.

* Utau POV *

So we flip around to see my brother standing there. Amu looked like she was about to run away.

"You know, it couldn't be a burglar or a stalker. Oh no! It had to be you perverted cat-cosplay brother." she said folding her arms across her chest and leaning on one leg.

"Cosplay?" Ikuto asked amused. She just stuck her tongue out at him. The she grabbed my hand and started walking. "Where're you going?" he asked.

"I think it would probably be best for me if I just walk away now." she replied simply but didn't stop.

"So cold, you hit me with a pan and then you don't even talk to me? I still have a bump on my head you know; not very cute, _Amu_." My jaw dropped.

"Hey that was you damn fault you pervert! You were the one who snuck up on me remember?" She was getting aggravated.

"You hit him with a _PAN_?" I asked shocked. She nodded.

"Right on the head too." Meanwhile Ikuto's friends had started laughing. He just rolled his eyes.

"What if you had known it was him?" I asked.

"Yes, _Amu_, what if you had known it was me?" he asked slyly creeping closer. She didn't even think about it.

"You're lucky I didn't know it was you. Otherwise I would've taken the time to get my bat out of the closet." she said over her shoulder. Ikuto's friends burst out laughing and I had to bite my lip hard not to myself. The funny part was she was completely serious.

Ikuto put on his kitty face. She turned around "That won't work on me you know." she said getting in her arms-crossed stance again.

"What happened to walking away?" he asked grinning.

"You'd probably follow me. With the pervert you are I wouldn't be surprised if you were a stalker too." she said simply. As if that was a normal thing to say. Ikuto pretended to be hurt by her comeback.

"You're so cold, _Amu_. Not very cute you know." He said taking a few steps closer. She took a stubborn step back.

"I told you before, if it's toward you, I don't mind being ugly." She stuck her tongue out at him again.

"She's pretty interesting isn't she?" Kazuka asked.

"You bet! That's why she's my best friend." I said hugging her, she almost smiled, but she was in stubborn mode, so of course she wouldn't really smile.

"Especially the fact that she's so much younger than everyone else here and she acts like its nothing." Amu shrugged.

"Hadn't noticed. Why are you bringing to up? You trying to intimidate me or something?" she said raising an eyebrow. Kazuka just put up his hands in defense. Meanwhile, although I don't think anyone else noticed but me, Ikuto had disappeared.

"Crap. Where'd he go?" Amu grumbled. I just shrugged she sighed. "Geeze, this is aggravating."

"Is that so?" he said into her ear. She jumped and gasped. I jumped too. He fricking appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed her around her waist pulled her close.

"GAH! P-pervert!" she yelled trying to push him off. Like that would work. He just chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "Damnit Ikuto cut it out!" she said and started struggling with him. They looked kind of cute together. I laughed and so did Kazuka and Ryuu. Meanwhile... Rima walked up.

"A-Amu?" Amu stopped struggling and looked up at Rima with a sweat drop expression. "Are you guys going out?" Amu's jaw dropped.

"FUCK NO!" she yelled as if it were obvious. Although it looked like they were. Ikuto smiled, poor Amu I saw what was coming next, so did she.

"Don't you dare..." she started, but she was too late. Ikuto just straightened up and smiled; still holding Amu.

"Yes, don't listen to her she's just in shock."

"SHOCK? More like denial! At least I'm not fricking delusional like you!" she said severally pissed. He just started nuzzling her again. Rima just shrugged and walked away. "You know," Amu said just loud enough for Ikuto and me to hear, "I need to get a spray bottle. Every time you pull a move like this ill spray you with it, but for now..." she said slyly slipping through his arms somehow. "I have something that may be more affective." He just looked at her. She had one evil smile on her face.

* Amu POV *

While Ikuto was having a perverted moment I noticed Kukai in the batting cages. Once I got out of Ikuto's grasp... I figured I'd do something fun. "I'll be right back." I said innocently and skipped off into the crowd.

"What's she going to do I wonder?" Kazuka asked.

"I don't know, but I'm kind of scared." Ryuu said

"I would be too, she doesn't look like it, but she has a devious little mind and could probably kick your ass." I said simply. I might as well help her a little bit. Finally she came back.

"Oh, Ikuto, I have something for you." She said evilly. Ikuto got ready to play; a smile on his face.

* Utau *

"The pan was nice, but this'll work better," she said as her smile-o-dread got bigger as she pulled the thing out from behind her back. We gasped shock played across Ikuto's features. Amu ran at him with the bat and he ran laughing. We all started laughing. Then the guys and I started talking about what just happened. Ikuto, with Amu close behind, came running through a few times. She was about an inch behind his heels. They were both laughing; which amazed me. Ikuto wasn't chuckling he was _LUAGHING_. Ikuto _LAUGHING_! Was I in an Alternate universe?

After a while, when they didn't run through, we got kind of worried for Ikuto's safety and went looking for them. They weren't hard to find because they were screaming.

"You caught me are you happy now?"

"I won't be happy until this bat makes contact with your face!"

"That's not very cute you know."

"_I THINK WE ESTABLISHED THE FACT THAT IM NOT VERY CUTE A WHILE BACK, IKUTO!_" We found them and started laughing. Amu had caught him after all. It was pretty obvious that Amu had tackled him. She was on top of him with the bat held about two inches from his face. Meanwhile Ikuto was struggling to keep it there.

"What's wrong, Ikuto? A little girl beating you?" Ryuu teased.

"Oh shut up! She's a hell of a lot stronger than she looks!"

"Must be..." Kazuka mumbled. Ikuto finally pushed her off and she kind of flew. She landed on the ground laughing and got up. Ikuto just laid on the ground a stupid smile on his face. He finally got up.

"How long have you guys been doing that?"

"Too long." they both answered in unison. Amu gave the bat back to Kukai and we finished our trip with the guys. They decided to try to spook us or something and asked if we wanted to come with them to check out the haunted mansion on the other side of the park. It wasn't really part of the amusement park, but people went there anyways.

"Ah-" I said. I hated haunted houses.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Kazuka said enthusiastically.

"I don't know."

"What about you Amu?" Kazuka asked.

"I'm only going if Utau is."

"Why?" Ryuu asked shakily. He was kind of scared of Amu which was hilarious. We were at the house of mirrors and Amu tricked him into putting a blind fold on. When Ryuu's put it on, Amu turned him so he was really close to the mirror, and then once he was facing it: BAM! She shoved him right into it. He fell backwards screaming "HOLY SHIT!" as we laughed. I guess it was kind of pay back for the whole cafe thing.

"Because one, I don't want to have to be alone with you freaks." she rolled her eyes, "and two, when you guys decide to pull something I don't want to be the only one you trying to scare." she said simply shooting a spitball at the waiter: straight hit to the back of the neck. The guy just turned around and glared at her as she waved to him. Once he turned around, another to the back of the head.

"Alright, I guess I'll go." I said reluctantly.

"K, then I'm in too." she said automatically, as she shot another spit ball. This time the guy had turned around and it stuck to his glasses. She just smiled at him.

"Nice shot," Kazuka added.

"Lots of practice," she stated.

"So when should we meet you there?" I asked.

"Ah, let's say about 6:00" Ikuto said care free. He had been completely silent, watching Amu with a grin on his face; although she was completely oblivious.

"Good, that gives us a while till the dance since it starts at 9:30."

"Do you still expect me to go to that?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Of course!" I yelled. He smirked.

"Will _Amu_ be there?" he asked leaning close to her. She turned to him.

"Not if you keep pulling your pervert moments I won't."

"Cool, we'll go too; we've got nothing else to do." Kazuka suggested

"Well at least I know it won't be boring..." Amu said sourly.

We left and went home after that I was getting myself mentally ready for 6:00, I hate haunted houses.

* Ikuto POV *

So we both drove home in Utau's car. I saw Amu getting into a black mustang with two purple racing stripes on it. _Cute_.

"I'm sure you're glad Amu didn't see you eyeing her the whole time, huh?" Utau said grinning. Well, great she was going to hold that against me. I grinned too.

"What of it?"

"It's not just teasing anymore is it?" she asked seriously. I just looked at her.

* Amu POV *

I was totally ready for 6:00. I mean I'm a frigging vampire. I'm just fine with ghosts. The girls had stayed home so I filled them in on what happened. The whole story lasted until 6:00; which was good.

* Ikuto POV *

Utau, Kazuka, and I stood and waited at 6:55. Utau had insisted on coming early for some stupid reason. The next thing I knew Amu was behind Utau whispering 'boo' into her ear. Utau screamed. I almost did too. She appeared out of nowhere! _Well I guess I can't blame her, I do the same thing._

All of a sudden Ryuu jumped out of the bushes at Amu with a sheet on. Utau screamed again and hid behind Amu. Amu just raised an eyebrow and said, "What the hell are you supposed to be?" while palming him on the forehead. _Amu and her 'cool-and-spicy' act. Oh, well she's still cute._

* Utau POV *

Amu smacked Ryuu on the forehead, although she had to put her arm almost straight up to reach. This was sad for me because I'm the same age as them and yet Amu is as tall as me. This just makes me feel like a lawn knomb. Amu strode up to the gate but before she could touch it, it creaked open. I hid behind Ikuto. Amu just shrugged and walked in. I ran up behind her. She went to open the door, but it was locked. "Oh, well!" I said happy, but shakily. Amu just walked back. Was she giving up? Then she came flying past me straight at the door. She jumped up and kicked the door down with both feet. She stood up and looked around as if she hadn't just broken a door. The guys just stood there with the mouths open.

"I'm going to go look upstairs." she said coolly walking up the stairs. I ran after her, "Wait for me!" I yelled scrambling up behind her.


	5. Dangerous Secrets

Alright peoples! I know the last chapter was very, very random, but this one will only get worse... O.o' you've been warned. *cough*

* Utau POV *

Amu walked into the first room on the second floor as if it were her own house. She looked around a bit, shrugged, and walked out.

"We aren't even going to look around the room?" I asked surprised. She turned with a dead serious look on her face.

"Something's in here. I'm looking for it." she said simply and kept walking. _She is always so scary when she is serious._ We entered a big hallway. She looked around suspiciously, and then I heard her teeth click together.

"W-what?"

"It went downstairs." she said before turning, grabbing my hand, and dashing back towards the stairs.

* Kazuka POV *

We kept hearing weird things. It was really freaking me out. We knew the footsteps upstairs were the girls, but _what about the ones down here?_ I shivered at the thought. Ikuto just said "hm," whenever something happened. He was probably scared too. That's when there was a soft thud behind me. I turned around yelling. Ryuu had grabbed a chair and Ikuto was just staring. However, our reaction was unneeded; because, it was Hinamori, Amu. She had jumped from the top of the HUGE stairs. She must be suicidal, but she barely made a sound! After Utau made it down the stairs she ran straight to her.

* Ikuto POV *

I had been deep in thought this whole time. I barely noticed whenever something happened to make everyone scream or jump or some other unnecessary action. Utau had been telling me a lot about what I had missed while being gone until she had slipped up. She ended up telling me this whole story about some vampire chick, but she wouldn't tell me who it was.

_The fact that Amu was always with Utau, almost watching her, and that kick before; also that twenty foot jump that she just landed with barely a sound. Her landing could have been compared to ME._ I just shook my head.

_What am I thinking? Amu a vampire? Wait ANYONE a vampire? It was probably just some joke! Vampires! _Amu just walked forward taking no interest what-so-ever to the people around her. _She must really be into this supernatural stuff._

* Amu POV *

I had been listening to the thoughts in the mansion when I heard Ikuto thinking about Utau's little slip-up. Luckily he thought it was all bogus, but who wouldn't? 'She must really be into this supernatural stuff' _ha! He has no idea._

Wait... where'd the charas go?

* Miki POV *

Since Amu kicked the door down I knew something was up with this place. I know I shouldn't be here right now, but I am with Yoru. My cheeks felt hot. _GYA_! _Get it under control_! I took a deep breath. Amu was only paying attention to the thing hiding in the house and Utau was too scared to think. Ryuu and Kazuka didn't have charas, and Ikuto never really paid that much attention to what Yoru did. So Yoru decided to go explore the house. Even though Ran and Suu knew what was going on too, they still decided to go along! We split up: Suu and Ran, and Yoru and me. We had heard some light footsteps, seen something flash through hallways, and heard some other sounds. I wasn't really that scared though, I mean it's not like the thing could see us. _Right? What if it could! Then we would be putting the unexpecting Yoru in danger as well! Kya! What are we going to do?! _

_Should I tell him?_

* Suu POV *

Ran and I were blasting through the hallways screaming our heads off. _Why is this house so big?_ I was looking around a room we had walked in when this thing emerged **from the ground**! It started trying to grab and snap at us! We knew what it was, but that didn't make it any less scary!

* Dia POV (outside) *

Iru, Eru, and I were all outside. We could hear Suu and Ran and saw shadows in the windows. We were scared stiff! What had this little field trip turned into?

* Utau POV *

I was shaking holding Amu's sleeve. _What the heck was it?_ _Another vampire in a frenzy?_ We walked forward; the boys following close behind, approaching the end of the pitch black hallway. _I guess since this is a dead end she's cornering the thing, but what about the boys? _That's when two red dots appeared in the darkness ahead and a sickening hissing echoed through the hallway.

* Miki POV *

We heard ran and Suu screaming and then a hiss from downstairs. _I had to tell him!_

"Y-Yoru,"

"hm?" he said turning around slowly.

"Th-there's something I should tell you Am-"

"What? Are you falling for me, Nya?" he said smugly I blushed and hit him with my notepad.

"NO!" _this isn't the time to be lying_; "Yoru, Amu isn't... normal." he just looked at me.

"Well, nya, If she was then Ikuto," I looked up, and he shut up, "I mean- of course not, nya!" he said laughing nervously.

"No! You don't get it! She's not mortal!" After that he listened quietly.

"And you can't tell ANYONE!"

"Not even Ik-"

"NO! NOT IKUTO! NO ONE! The only reason I told you is because there's something in here."

* Amu POV *

As it stepped into the light, I pulled Utau behind me. _This is bad, bad, bad, BAD! What am I going to do with the stupid boys here? _I looked over to them. Well, I don't have to worry about Ryuu, he was already passed out from the sight of the thing. Kazuka was busy with Ryuu, but Ikuto was on red-alert. _Crap! Oh well, guess I'll have to move again._ I sighed as I began to change.

*Ikuto POV*

_Something just came out of the wall. THE WALL!_ It had Crimson eyes, snow-white skin, and glowing crimson eyes. Besides that, it looked completely human. _What__** IS **__it?!_ Then I saw a light from the corner of my eye. I looked over to see Utau hiding behind Amu who was being surrounded by swirling light. She had her eyes closed. Then her mouth opened showing two teeth on the top start growing out. They both grew to an inch long! She opened her eyes showing the murder written on her face and her crimson eyes. She grinned.

"You picked a bad day to show yourself." She said. The thing hissed and leapt at her. A wall of light appeared in front of her. It sent the creature flying backward, through the wall. Amu jumped after it. I ran to Utau, shaking. She just looked at me. "Ikuto, I think you figured out I have some explaining to do," She said as there were crashes and flashes of light coming from the whole in the wall. I licked my lips. "W-what is going on, Utau!"

* Amu POV *

I flipped and jumped out of its reach while attacking from all sides. All I needed was one good blow and it would be gone for good. I could hear Utau explaining everything to Ikuto. I almost started crying. _WHY? it was just like always! Someone found out and I leave! But I was so happy here; I had friends that I didn't need to lie to. And Ikuto, stupid Ikuto, is going to ruin it all._ The thought angered me and I blasted the fricking thing out of the sky. My head hung down then my bangs over my face. I fell to my knees.

Utau came running out of the house. "Amu!" she yelled. I looked up slightly, not back to human form yet. Ikuto grabbed Utau by the wrist and pulled her back. "Ikuto let me go! What if she's hurt?"

"Don't go near her! What if SHE HURTS YOU?!" he yelled shaking her. I got up smirking.

"Well, well, someone around here isn't crazy." I said quietly, maliciously. Utau was still yelling insults at him and trying to fight her way free. "It's Ok Utau, he should be scared. No he should be terrified. So should you, but you're too stubborn. I'm glad to see your instincts aren't completely backwards, but, then again, if they were completely correct, you would be running." I said deepening my evil grin, "Are you going to run, Ikuto?" _run, run, run!_ I screamed at him in my head. _If he got hurt because he knew me what would I do?_

"Ikuto don't!" Utau screamed at him. _No Utau_! "If you run she'll move again! Think, Ikuto, think!" He just stood there staring at me wide eyed, contemplating. My smirk faltered.

_Please Ikuto, take Utau and run._

_*************************************************************************************OOOOHHH cliffy! _

Will he run and in turn make this story come to an *cough* end? It is all up to the evil mind of a little girl! Muwahahaha! Please Review *cough*! I need to know if I'm *cough, cough* doing OK still. So far I have*cough * gotten great reviews so thank you to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who has been reading this! This chapter SUCKED but I'm really sick right *cough* now. So Biz! *coughing fit* UGH!

n.n REX ;]


	6. One step closer is a step back

Well the last chapter was … strange and DRAMATIC. Well I hope you liked it 'cuz this one will be too! Well, more dramatic, but still dramatic as a get out. Ah! I give up…

*Ikuto POV *

All I could do was stare. I couldn't move. _Should I run? Yes… but it's Amu._ "Think Ikuto!" Utau screamed again. _Think, think, and think. Think What? What am I supposed to think?! _

"Ikuto!" Utau screamed and I came back to Earth for the moment. I still stared at the ground though. "Ikuto, you didn't expect this right? You thought Amu was normal, right? Then this should be OK! She's still Amu! We don't run from you because of your ears! Think of what's inside Ikuto! THINK!" She said shaking me now. _Think…_

_What is inside?_ Something in the back of my head whispered 'a blood-sucking monster' _no, no! Utau spends all her time with her. She killed that thing before it got to us… _'Maybe she wants your blood to herself' _then why would she wait so long. She wants me to run._

I looked up at her, she was normal again. _If I'd ever be able to see her as normal again._ I just stared at her. Her face faltered to a worried look. She quickly looked away. The battle went on in my head. Minutes passed, the guys were watching from the whole in the wall.

*Amu POV*

_Ikuto why are you taking so long? Just run already! I need to leave here; my presence is attracting more danger than you know!_ I saw him looking at me and turned biting my lip. I think I looked normal there; I had been staring into space. I have to look extremely cold. _He needs to run; it's the best thing for all of them._

*Utau POV *

I couldn't stand this. Ikuto loves her, I know it. Otherwise he would be long gone by now dragging me along. I had to fight with her for her to stay here and not erase my memory and it is _not_ going to go to waste now. Amu is trying to get him to run, so she can leave. She'll have an excuse even if he changes his mind and comes back. She'll leave and we'll never see her again. _It's not fair! _

"AMU!" I yelled tears stinging my eyes. She turned her head back forward eyes widening in surprise. "Amu you aren't like this! We're best friends remember! I've known about this but I stayed anyways! You always make sure I'm safe! You aren't bad! You aren't a monster!" I screamed.

She just glared at me then turned away again. This must be a tough spot. She's trying to look like a monster and I'm reversing it.

"You have no idea." She said softly.

"You had a hard past, Amu. It's not your fault. And it's definitely not your fault what you are!" She looked at me again a pleading glance before turning around completely and looking at the moon.

"Besides that, you aren't like other vampires. You can go in the sun! You eat food except when you have to drink blood to survive, and even then you refuse to drink human blood and drink the blood of rats! Which must be disgusting, but you fight through it! You are a good person!" Ikuto was staring at me in disbelief. He looked at bit relieved. _Good._

"Again, you have no idea!" Amu almost yelled through clenched teeth.

"You were the one who told me that there were more vampires coming after me than usual. If you leave, what would happen?"

"The reason they're coming for you is _ME_." She said straining.

"Well I'd rather have them coming for me than you not here!" Utau screamed. Amu turned her head, bangs over her eyes, her lips a hard line. The moon shown its ghastly light on her, outlining the streaks that sparkled down her face.

*Ikuto POV*

I watched the battle happen. Amu straining while Utau pointed out reasons for her to stay, reasons for me to let her stay. I listened to every point, wrapping my mind around it slowly. The rats were surprising. _She refused to drink human blood?_ Amu turned around, she was crying. If she was as much of a monster as my conscious was trying to tell me, she wouldn't have the heart to cry.

If she needed to leave so much why didn't she just go? _Utau…_

She didn't want to leave. She should leave, but she wants to stay here with Utau. However to be with Utau she'd have to be near me too. That is what this is about. This is about ME. If I run I'll be ruining everything for her and Utau. Utau would never speak to me again. Also… if I chose to run, I-I don't think I would forgive myself either. This is when the flashbacks started.

They went through first meeting her, when she was in the 5th grade, all the times I thought about her while I was gone, all the way until after I came back. The laughter, the teasing, all of it, so clear.

*Amu POV*

I couldn't help it. I was crying just as much as Utau. My shoulders shook from holding back the sobs. I begged Utau to stop with my eyes. I couldn't take it. The thought of me having to leave made my shoulders shake more. I lowered my head and squeezed my eyes shut, begging for it to end, for him to run before I wouldn't be able to leave. I looked at Ikuto, his head rose. He stare seemed to go right through me as if searching for something. Then his eyes widened and he stood up straight.

*Utau POV*

He had finally made up his mind. He stood up straight and looked straight at her. He took a step toward her, her eyes widened and she took a step back. She covered her eyes with her bangs. Every step closer, she took a step back. He wasn't running though. _HE WASN'T RUNNING!_ I wiped the tears off my face, feeling the smile spread as fresh tears stained my face. A small smile touched his lips.

*Ikuto POV*

Every step closer is a step back. It's like acting out my life right now. Not just my life though, my life with Amu. Every time I try to come closer there's a setback. We don't go anywhere. I smiled at this just a tiny bit. She looked at me in disbelief. I used my height as an advantage and stepped longer than her getting closer now. She shook her head slightly.

*Amu POV*

_No! What is he doing! Wrong way! Go the other way!_ Soon he was just a foot away from me. He took another step and as I went to step back, grabbed my wrist. He leaned down a bit so he was level with my face. "Where do you think you're going, _Amu_." He said teasing. My mouth just fell open. I couldn't believe this. This guy has to be the most backwards, stubborn, perverted, dumb ass I have ever met! He just found out I'm a monster and he is _teasing_ me.

"I-Ikuto?" I said unsure. I was still waiting for him to run. He just smirked.

"Surprised?" I just blinked a few times.

"We should get going now! The ball will start soon! It's already 8!" Kazuka yelled like nothing just happened.

"Its 8! That only gets me an hour to get ready! We'll meet you there Amu!" Utau yelled and ran to the street. Ikuto let go of my hand slowly.

"Bye _Amu_, I'll see you in an hour." I just blinked, and then puffed out my cheeks.

"Not if I hide!" I said mad. He chuckled and walked to the limo waiting for them in the front. I turned and character changed with Ran. I flew to my house deep in thought.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well this is kinda another cliffy… cuz now you have to wonder wat'll happen at the dance! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

YAY! Two chappies in one day! I'm proud of myself. I liked the way this overly dramatic chapter turned out. For those of you who have ready Twilight I'm sure you are seeing the connections right??? Please Review!

UNTIL NEXT TIME… AT THE BALL/DANCE THING! T.T

n.n REX ;]


	7. Dancing Kisses

Just to let you guys know… this story is nowhere near the end yet k? Just 'cuz they found out and stuff… I see where you're coming from though. So yeah it's time for the dance/ball thing. I don't know what to call it. Sorry peoples but the charas won't be in much of this chapter. They left them at Utau's to play k? So I hope you like this chapter!

************************************************************************************

I walked into my room slowly still thinking about what had happened. First I was relieved, but then I was aggravated. So he couldn't just say, "No," he had to fricking mess with me! He is such a jerk! Plus, I have to see him soon! Ugh!

I looked at the clock, crap! I jumped in the shower quickly and did my hair and put on my dress. Damn, I hate dresses, but this one was okay. However the high heels – or as I call them the high hells- made walking a little more difficult than needed. However, if I showed up in tennis shoes like I wanted to, Utau would kill me. Also I did look kind of cute. _I wonder if Ikuto will notice and – WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! Why would I care what that stupid cat thinks._ Geeze today must have really taken its toll on me; I think I'm going crazy!

*Ikuto POV*

Utau had me wearing a fricking tux. I hate her for that. However I refused to pull the tie tight and my jacket stayed open no matter what. Those were my conditions. We got in a limo – because she just HAD to attract as much attention as possible- and drove to the City Hall. The place was actually huge and the ballroom was nice. We didn't see Amu though. At first I thought maybe she wouldn't show up, but then I heard guys talking.

"Did you hear about that girl?"

"Who?"

"Dude, there is this pink haired chick here who is so hot!"

"Oh," I stopped listening. I wanted to kill them for talking about her, no, for even looking at her. I saw a group of people clustered around a pillar and a bunch of guys looking that way. We walked over and sure enough it was Amu.

Her hair was slightly wavy and pulled up halfway on both sides of her head. The rest of her hair fell down to her hips. The right pony tail had a white ribbon, the left black. She had a red rose tucked above her left ear and, of course, she had her X clip hidden slightly under the white ribbon. Her bangs were flipped up a bit showing most of her forehead. She had on a white and black dress that tied around her neck. The stomach piece was tight and black while the top and bottom were both white. The skirt had uneven, spiky ends which ended right above her knee. Also she had black sleeves that started halfway down her bicep, and flared out around her wrists. Her heels were at least 5 inches long, and were the same color as the rose in her hair. On her right leg, there was a white ribbon that wrapped around her leg almost until her knee where it was tied in a bow in the back, on the left it was the same only with a black ribbon. Altogether she looked absolutely stunning.

She looked up from where she was leaning on the pillar and smiled at us. All the girls screamed, "Kawaii," while the boys just stared at her. If I wanted to keep all these guys from her, she wasn't going to make it easy. Then Tadasae (Tadagay) showed up. "Hinamori-san!" he yelled waving at her. She looked back slightly annoyed. "I'll be right back, k? I have to go check what the Guardians want." She said rolling her eyes. "Alright, we'll be at the table over there," Utau said pointing at a table. Amu nodded and walked over to the Guardians while Utau dragged me away to the other side of the room.

*Amu POV*

It was just like school. Wherever I walked people stared at me. They acted like I was special. I was waiting for them to roll out a red carpet or something. All the guys kept gazing at me; which made me uncomfortable. _This is why I don't wear clothes like this often. _Not soon enough, I reached the Guardians. Who also had people staring at them. "Amu-chii! You look so cute!" Yaya screeched wrapping me in a hug. I just smiled at her. "So why are we gathered?"

"No reason, we all just wanted to see what you'd look like tonight." Tadasae answered looking me up and down. I hate it when he does that. He always thinks he can boss me around and he even thinks he has the right to scan me like that. Like it matters to him what I look like! Actually, like it matters to _me_ what _he_ thinks I look like!

"Would you like to dance, Amu?" I turned around to see Kukai grinning and holding out his hand. I nodded and look his hand and we gracefully walked onto the dance floor.

*Ikuto POV*

"Would you like to dance?"

I turned to see Kukai leading Amu to the dance floor. I unintentionally hissed. Utau giggled and smiled at me. "Jealous much?" she teased. I glared at her then watched Amu and Kukai, which was hard. It was hard one, because I _was_ jealous of him, which was weird, and two, because there was a huge crowd around them. All the girls started squealing and more guys glared at Kukai. However, I quickly stopped glaring. I almost started laughing. Amu made him look like he couldn't dance at all! She was graceful and beautiful, but she pushed him around like a mop! It was his fault though. I could see that at least. He was blushing.

"Wow, he must be really nervous." Utau said grinning. "Usually he's a very good dancer." Then she looked at me questioningly. I just cocked an eye brow and looked at her. "Well," she declared. "It's time to get these people dancing!"

She got up and walked to the stage grabbing a microphone on the way. I groaned. _Poor, poor Amu._ I saw here looking at Utau, completely horrified. I smiled. "Now it's time for dancing! Let's see who I want to dance in the lead for us." She pretended to scan the crowd, but I knew what she was doing. Apparently so did Amu because she started backing toward the door, I smiled again. The look on her face was priceless. "Hmmm, Ikuto Tskuymi ," she said pointing at me. A spot light shone on me. _Poor, poor,poor, Amu. _"and…," she smiled evilly. "Amu Hinamori," she said pointing at her. The spotlight pointed at her back while she was about to break for the door. She snapped her fingers probably cursing under her breath. "Objection!" She yelled turning around and raising a hand. Utau just shook her head. Amu glared at her and turned around crossing her arms. Utau looked at me and nodded toward her. I smirked and got up making my way toward her quietly.

*Utau POV*

_Amu is soooo going to kill me for this, but it doesn't matter, because I brought a camera! I am so evil. _Ikuto was making his way toward Amu who was still facing the door, probably with her eyes shut. He had an evil grin on his face. _Amu is really going to make me pay for this_. He grabbed her around the waist and then grabbed her arm and pulled her to the middle of the floor. Everyone made a crowd around them, and the guardians partnered up around them ready to dance. Amu flipped around glaring at Ikuto who was still grinning. "I picked a good day to wear pointy heels." She spat. He just chuckled as the music started. They danced so gracefully it was like they were flying. Amu glared at him the whole time. I just had to smile. They were so cute, and yet so dense.

*Amu POV*

_I hate you Utau. Traitor, traitor, __**traitor**__! How could she do this to me? Well might as well TRY to enjoy this a little. 'Stop kidding yourself, you're overjoyed right now' Wow. My conscious is crazy too._

"I'm impressed and disappointed." I said.

"Oh?"

"mhm,"

"I know why you're impressed after seeing how other boys dance around you, but disappointed?" I nodded.

"Yes I'm disappointed," I said smiling and pausing just to make him wonder, "because I don't get to push you around like everyone else in here." He started laughing and I giggled too. I almost forgot we were dancing, but by the way people were staring I guessed I was still doing well. After that it was silent. He danced as gracefully as a cat should. He never missed a beat, which made me never miss one either. Like hell I was going to give him the satisfaction of teasing me about bad dancing. About an eternity later, the song finally ended, but he didn't let go.

"Ikuto, let go," I said already aggravated.

"Under one condition."

I sighed. "What?"

"You have to kiss me first." He said raising our hands so I was on my tip toes and our faces were but an inch apart.

"What? No!"

"Then I won't let go."

"Iku-to!" I whined.

"Acting cute won't make me let go." He said teasing. I cocked an eyebrow. I wasn't trying to act anything. Then just glared at him; I could feel all eyes on us. _Wonderful._ I sighed again. "You must really not want me to let go." He teased again. I groaned. "Oh, shut up!" I yelled and pressed my lips to his.

The crowd exploded. All the girls yelling "Kya!" and "Kawaii!", and all the guys yelling "da nit!"- except for Utau and Ikuto's friends. I pulled away and went to slap him but he caught my hand. He still had that stupid smirk on his face and I was blushing. "Pervert," I mumbled and turned sharply to walk away. Then I heard him in my ear. "If that's what you kiss like when you're forced to, I'd love to see you when you kiss willingly." He whispered in my ear. I turned my head a bit with a sarcastic grin on my face.

"Yeah, good luck with that, pervert." I stated then walked away from the chuckling cat. Utau ran up to me.

"Okay, _what _was that?"

"That? I'll tell you what that was. That was an act of a truly perverted bastard." I mumbled to her. Then I told her what happened.

"Aw, I think it's cute."

"You wouldn't if you had been in my situation!" I accused.

"Maybe not."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe you're just that dense."

"What?!"

"Nothing, nothing." She said waving the thought away. Then Kazuka and Ryuu walked up. _Perfect._

"Well, like you said, this certainly wasn't boring." Kazuka said putting his hands behind his head.

"He will wish he hadn't done that!" I almost yelled. That's when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

*Utau POV*

Ikuto walked up behind Amu, but she didn't hear him. _Does anyone ever hear him show up?_ He wrapped his arms around her waist, her face turned to one of absolute misery and defeat as she looked to her left, probably trying to ignore him. "I don't think that's possible," he whispered in her ear.

"Of course you don't, not yet at least!" she retorted turning back to herself again. She struggled against him. Kazuka, Ryuu, and I laughed.

Later, it came to an end. It was too soon for me, and too late for Amu. I decided since I was to blame, I might as well try to cheer her up. "Hey Amu, how about you sleep over at my place tonight? It will be like we're little again! Then we can go shopping tomorrow!"

"You know I don't like shopping, but if you really want to…"

"_YAY!_ Let's go get your stuff! Ikuto! Why don't you ride home with Kazuka?" I dragged her to the car.

************************************************************************************

Yeah, I'll just end It here. This is 5 pages people!!! IF YOU ARE CONFUZLED ON WHAT HER HAIR LOOKS LIKE I HAVE AN EXAMPLE ON MY PROFILE! Please Review! This chapter was a little suckish… T.T

n.n REX ;]


	8. BAD KITTY!

I don't have anything to say… so enjoy the chappie!!! Oh wait, I lied! Thanks to all the awesome reviewers!

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

** ** ********** ** **

Utau dragged me from my house to her apartment and up into her room. I was still pouting.

"Amu, are you still mad?" I just glared at her. "Aw, come on! I'll help you get him back!" I looked up.

"How?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?" _That's true… it is Ikuto._ I sighed and lay down on her bed. When I sat back up I was smacked in the face with a pillow. I grabbed it and threw it back at her. This started a war.

*Ikuto POV*

I was still in a good mood from the dance. I was sitting in my room, trying to relax, which was hard when Yoru wouldn't leave me alone, when an eruption of sounds exploded out of Utau's room. I sighed getting up and walking to her room slowly, sleepily. As I got closer the laughter and screaming stopped. I opened the door rubbing my eyes, and I heard a sharp gasp. I looked up and jumped back.

Amu was standing to my right with a shirt held over her chest. She just stared at me, and then when she figured out I wasn't moving, or couldn't move, she threw the remnants of a pillow at me. I was to in such a trance; it hit me in the face. I slammed the door shut and leaned on it, my breath heavy.

_Gorgeous. No! BAD, BAD, BAD!_ I palmed myself on the forehead. _The feathers and her messy hair didn't hurt the picture..._

*AMU POV*

As soon as he slammed the door my knees gave out and I landed on the floor. I _was just in my under wear… with only a shirt covering my chest… in front of… __**IKUTO**__!? Wah! What am I going to do? I completely forgot he was staying here! Ah! That was so embarrassing! The way he just stared! Thank God he was looking down when he first walked in!_ I felt the stupid blush spread across my face as my head continued to spin with my mental break down. I just sat on the ground and stared at the door the shirt still clutched to my chest. Utau walked in.

"Amu?" she took one look at me and realization swept across her face. She went pale. "He didn't see anything, did he?" I shook my head slowly still staring at the wall. "Whew," she breathed. "Maybe we should call it a night then," I nodded slowly then finished getting dressed. "After all, we have to get all these feathers picked up before we leave tomorrow!" she said cheerfully.

*next morning: Ikuto POV*

I walked over to Utau's room and knocked on the door. She opened it "sh!" she hissed, but let me in. I must've just woke her up. I looked at the clock… whoops. It was only 5:30. Utau sat on the bed next to a sleeping Amu who was wearing a black tank top and white shorts. "She is so cute, isn't she?" she squealed. "heh," I just said and sat on a chair.

"So why are you here so early?"

"Because I' m bored, and I need your help. You have to help me though, since it's your fault, anyway."

*Utau POV*

_I love the way he keeps looking at Amu._ I held back a giggle. _Wait… he needs my help? Since when?! It's my fault? What is he talking ab- eh? Could he finally be saying he loves Amu?_ I listened carefully.

"You see Ryuu and Kazuka asked me a very good question yesterday." _He is! He's going to confess!_ I nodded.

"So tell me how I answer this..." That confused me. _How would I know how he should answer whether he likes Amu or not? _

"What?"

"They asked me what you meant by 'we don't run away from you because of your ears'." I sighed. _So I was mistaken_, then I laughed. Ikuto looked concerned and his ears and tail popped out.

"Don't ask me! How would I know?"

"It's your fault!" I just shrugged still laughing.

"Tell them you're a Cosplay-kitty boy." I turned to see Amu stretching with a little smile on her face.

"What? Why would I tell them that?" She shrugged and picked up a feather she walked over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanna see something!" she ran the feather across his nose and his ears reappeared. He started swatting at it like a kitten and I started laughing. I didn't know the character change went THAT far. Soon enough she started laughing so hard she fall back which made Ikuto turn back to normal. He blushed a little. _HE blushed!!!_ He crossed his arms, pouting. "Oh I almost forgot!" Amu said sitting up, she stood up and palmed him to the back of his head. "BAD KITTY!" he blushed again.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Last night!" He froze and shut up.

"That was an accident!" he finally said once we stopped laughing.

"Well, it was a stupid one pervert!" She said and pushed him out the door shutting it, and locking it.

*AMU POV*

_This morning was fun for sure. I do feel bad for Ikuto though. I wonder what he'll tell Ryuu and Kazuka._ My charas had FINALLY woken up. We told them not to stay up too late, but I guess they did anyways. We were already dressed and walking to the mall. (A whole block! XDDD) Well, I was walking. Utau was practically floating. It had been a while since we last went here. It was an outside mall, meaning that there were stores all around like a little city and you just walk around to them. She dragged me into every store, of course. I didn't mind though. We were having a lot of fun, laughing and talking. Well it was fun...

Until the walk home anyway.

*******************

**********

*****

***

**

*

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! Slight cliffy…

Okay so I think that was the most random chapter I have EVER written. Well maybe except chapter two or three or… never mind. I hope you liked it!!!

Please Review!

n.n REX ;]


	9. WHAT NOW!

YAY! Now to see what happens… again it is all up to the devious mind of the author! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

We were walking home laughing and remembering things that happened on our little trip. Like when Utau spilt ice-cream all over herself and immediately bought a new dress… for both of us. I sighed.

"Yo," came a soft whisper in my ear. Utau and I both jumped forward, she landed on the ground and I was half facing that way half frozen in mid stride, ready to run.

"Dammit Ikuto!" I yelled. He pouted and Utau huffed getting up.

"Aw, did I make you angry, _Amu_?" he said inching closer.

"You always do!" I yelled my hands balling into fists at my sides. He chuckled. I just stood there infuriated.

"Oh, Ikuto," Utau started, "What exactly did you tell your friends about the whole ears thing?" I looked at her that was actually a good question, asked by… Utau? _Oh my…_

"Hm," he said softly. "Conditions, conditions," he mumbled inching closer again.

"Crap." I said smacking my forehead. "K, whatever," Utau said dismissively. I stared at her in disbelief. He smirked. _Crap, crap, crap!_

"Eh, I'll save it for now." His grin grew wider- and ten times more sinister, "You can just pay me back later." _I don't even want to know what he has in mind! _He took another step forward – although I hadn't noticed how close he was because of the chaos inside me head- and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ikuto! Let me go! This is payment enough!"

"Nope. Anyways I believe I told them," he closed his eyes pretending to be deep in thought. He opened one eye and quickly said, "The truth." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world and we should feel stupid for asking. I didn't like the way he made it sound like I was stupid for letting him grab me too. Then he bit my ear.

"Baka! let me go! Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!" I yelled trying to get free even more now. He just kept chuckling – with his mouth still attached to my ear!!!

"Wait, wait, wait, wait… so you mean you told them about Yoru?" Utau said, like nothing was going on here! _Oh no, Amu isn't getting harassed right in front of me or anything._ _What kind of a friend is she?!_

"No," Utau and I sighed in relief, "I told them about everything." Our heads quickly snapped back up and I palmed myself again.

"You're smart…" I mumbled sarcastically.

"They know your secret, why not mine?" He retorted.

"IT'S NOT ONLY YOUR SECRET!" Utau and I said in unison. He just shrugged.

"Actually, they're supposed to be meeting me here where are th…" 'They' both put an elbow on Utau's shoulders. POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE! Utau had a 'what the Hell is behind me' look on her face. I grinned a bit, _like I'm going to help her now!_ But then the thought accrued that I was acting like the pervert behind me and I quickly wiped it off my face trying to reduce the slight burning on my cheeks.

"What you guys don't trust us?" They asked with fake hurt on their faces.

"HELL NO!" Utau and I said in unison.

"Do you guys practice that?" Ikuto whispered in my ear, I had completely forgotten he was still holding me… I started struggling again. Then I sighed, "No point in that is there?" I said, mostly to myself. I stopped struggling and put my head down. I could practically feel the stupid smirk spread itself on his stupid face. He nuzzled my neck… again. _UGH! So aggravating!_

Then my charas popped out of their case. _SAVED BY THE MINIPEOPLE! _

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan!" they chanted in unison. _Is EVERYONE talking in unison today? _"We feel something!" Ran shouted.

"Something BIG-desu!" Suu added.

As if on cue, the ground started to shake and rumble. I lost my balance and fell into Ikuto, who was standing like it was nothing at all. He grabbed me around my waist and jumped as a crack broke through the cement of the street. He shifted me in the air so when he landed – tail and all- he was holding me bridal style. He didn't put me down. "Ikuto, let go! We have to stop that thing." He looked at me, then sighed and put me down.

"Geeze, if you're too cold hearted to help the just leave." I mumbled. "Ran! Chara nari!" Ran floated over to me and Utau, Ikuto, and I all started to transform.

Then, the lock began to glow. Sparkling and shining so white I couldn't see anything.

Then it cleared and everything was…

**********************************************************************************

**I** **know I am soooooo **_**evil!**_** Sorry for the short chappie, but I haven't had a good cliffy in a while! O.O SUX FOR U! Just kidding.**

**Oh and I just figured something out! I finally figured out who I picture Amu as in this story! I was writing this and thought… HOLY CRAP SHE LOOKS LIKE LUCY! Yup. I modeled her from Lucy off of **_**Elfin Lied**_**. LOL, except the random killing. But yeah, if you're having problems picturing her, think of Lucy with almost orange eyes and light pink hair!**

**n.n REX ;]**


	10. New neko and the gay pirate!

_Blue. Everything was blue? It sparkled and shimmered around me. What is going on?!_

Utau POV

I finished my transformation, but Ikuto and Amu weren't done yet. I turned to see them both still in their bubbles, but then I noticed something. There was blue seeping into the pink of Amu's transformation and vice versa. I couldn't see what was going on though! _Please tell me they're ok!_

Amu POV

SO the transformation started out normal just like always when all of a sudden the lock began to glow. I swear this thing is a curse! Then everything turned dark blue, I looked down and screamed.

Utau POV

I heard Amu scream. The colors had completely switched.

"What's going on? Should it really take this long?" Kazuka asked worried.

"No. Something's wrong, but I don't know what."

Amu POV

_Okay what the Hell! Why can't I stop the transformation! This is bad, bad, bad! Waaah! What do I do? _My head was spinning with my thoughts. Finally I just gave in and transformed. _This can't get any worse._

Ikuto POV

_That… was … messed up…_

_Why the hell was my transformation just PINK? Of all colors why did it turn PINK? Also the key was glowing too bright for me to see why everything was PINK, but what just happened? _I had finished my transformation and landed on the ground when I came out. Wait _I, I, was on the ground? ME, on the ground??? Today is just jacked up! _Then I looked up, Amu was still transforming, soon the bubble faded but she didn't come out, nothing came out. She just disappeared.

"IKUTO! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" It was a mix of pure anger and worry. I turned my head to see her walking down from the air on dark blue stairs that appeared and disappeared as she stepped. They weren't even stairs just big slabs of glowing blue. _Wait, Blue? _Then I looked at her and figured out what she was so angry about.

AMU POV

Replaying everything in my head just made me more worried about why it had happened. Then again, this has been happening a lot with Utau too. _Let's see, everything was normal, until it turned blue, and then I looked down and saw Yoru's egg in my hand… _I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to get the thought out. Ikuto was just gaping at me.

Ikuto POV

_HOLY CRAP!_ She was wearing a dark blue tight leather dress that followed her curves until it fringed into blue and black spiky ends at that ended at about her knee. She had on black gloves that reached from her elbows to her knuckles with silver crosses on each hand; they started out with a little fishnet right before the leather. Also, she had on blue boots that started at mid-thigh. There was fishnet above them too. There were also two silver crosses on her feet. There was a thick black belt that went across her hips and a big silver cross on her torso. She had pink ears and a pink tail and the slightest blush on her face.

"AMU YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Utau screamed.

She just glared at her for a second. "WE HAVE A BIT OF A DELEMA HERE AND YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT WHAT IM WEARING?!" She screamed. Obviously she didn't like this at all. "Wait a second," she mumbled just barely enough for us to hear. She turned to me, and then clapped her hand over her mouth. Utau practically did the same thing. The guys just stared at me.

"W-what?" I asked confused and slightly annoyed, turning to the guys. Then I saw a flash. I turned to see Amu with a camera that had randomly appeared in her hand taking pictures of me. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Utau," she said in monotone after she took about ten pictures. "You can forget about the getting him back thing… I think this is good enough." I just cocked an eye brow. She snapped another picture, and she couldn't take it anymore. The worried look on her face faded to hysterics as she burst out laughing. _What are she talking abou- wait. If she turned with Yoru, and the pink and… oh no._

I looked down and my mouth fell open. I lied on my back, hard, covering my face with my hands.

Amu POV

IKUTO had changed with RAN! And I thought changing with Yoru was embarrassing! He had on white jean pants and a pink blouse that fringed out around his wrists and around the low-cut neck line; with a heart clip in his hair. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Look! It's Ikuto the gay pirate!" Ryuu yelled. Ikuto growled at him.

"Arg!" Kazuka added laughing just as hard as me. Utau was crying. Ikuto was probably crying too, from embarrassment. I felt bad for him, but this sooooo got back for everything he's done. Even when I was little!

"Amu," he said in a dark, murderous tone. "Give me the camera." I stopped laughing and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"No." He got up and started chasing me. I jumped up, and stayed up, a blue glow forming around me. Ikuto just looked up at me. "Wow, you don't have a good memory do you?" I asked giggling. He cocked his head to the side. I did a bit of a backward flip and stayed suspended in the air with my legs up behind me and my hands under my chin. "You're – as hard as this is to say- you're a version of Amulet heart… so fly."

"FLY?" He asked scoffing. I nodded. He sighed. "Baka, that's not possible see," he jumped, leaving a crack in the cement he went soaring upwards. He started to fall back down, but stopped and sighed with relief.

"You're kinda a klutz without Yoru, huh?" I asked suppressing a laugh. "Yeah, Nya!" Yoru agreed from the lock.

"So are you." He said stiffly.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it." I said climbing higher as he started chasing me again. The chase went on for a while, he never got the camera.

Ikuto POV

"You give up?" She asked. I just scoffed at her. She giggled putting her hand up to her mouth to barely hide her smile, one of her eyes closed and one of her ears flopped down. I took out my phone and snapped a picture. Her face turned red. "IKUTO!"

"Give me the camera, I'll delete the picture!" _No I won't. I already saved it to the sim card and pulled it out._ She shook her head.

"No you won't. Besides at least I had something to get you back for!"

"What?" she just stared at me like I'm a dumb ass.

"Did you really just ask me that?" Just then I remembered why we transformed in the first place. Ok so I didn't, the ground started shaking again.

*******************************************************************************

**Ok I know its short but I wanted to get rid of that cliffy fast! However, I kinda accidentally made a new cliffy…**

**Anyways… **

**About the "bubbles" thing, when they were transforming, let's just pretend that every time they transform it looks like what it shows in the anime on the inside, but to other people who are outside it looks like the first time Amu transformed, k?**

**IF YOU ARE CONFUZLED ABOUT AMU'S OUTFIT I HAVE A URL ON MY PROFILE. It's hand drawn, UGH, but just deal with it, k? And PLEASE go look at it! You won't get the full effect if you don't! Plus it took me FOREVER! Anyways please Review! **

**n.n REX ;]**


	11. WTF?

The ground cracked as a big black monstrosity started rising out of it. It was a monstrous machine with eight long arms and claws. On the front was the dreaded word Easter.

"N-no way… E-easter's gone." Utau said in disbelief.

"Apparently not," I spat. I looked at Ikuto. He was just staring at it wide eyed… "If you haven't noticed," I said, "Easter's gotten serious." He just snapped out of it and nodded.

"Bad timing." He said, sounding a little worried. I just looked at the machine as it finished its ascent. When it finished, it turned to me.

*Utau POV*

Ikuto and Amu were still in the air watching the thing come up. As soon as it did, it turned straight to Amu. It started shooting.

*Amu POV*

Well a day at the mall turned into an overgrown metal spider shooting at me. I dodged through everything and… I felt something… build up. Like with negative heart, but this was different.

*Kazuka POV*

Well I feel really stupid right now. I have no idea what is going on! A gigantic War of the Worlds replica just showed up and started shooting at Amu who had just turned into a cat and my head hurts! I looked up at her, she had a weird look on her face… concentrated yet, concerned? _WHAT IS GOING ON?!_ I looked up again just to see her disappear. It was just like the wipe effect… just gone. She vanished. _NOW IM MORE CONFUSED! _This should be easy for Ryuu he's always confused. I looked over at him. He was watching the scene like it was on the big screen.

I looked up again. Ikuto was looking for Amu, Utau was too. Then all of a sudden dark blue streaks came shooting through the sky. They hit the ground around the thing. I looked up at Amu, her nails were glowing blue and were in the shapes of claws, she had a smug grin on her face, but she had missed. I looked again; the streaks were stuck in the ground. Yup she had definitely missed. So why is she-?

Everything lit up as I was blown backwards.

_Well that answers my question. _

*Ikuto POV*

I felt like the damsel in distress and Amu was getting SHOT AT. I wanted to go help, but I can't –uh- fly in a straight line. How could I dodge everything like she was? Then she was gone… I looked around frantically but couldn't find her. At first I thought she had ditched us. Then, blue… I don't know what came flying past me landing everywhere around the thing. I was thinking of ways to make fun of her for missing-if we ever got out alive- when they blew up.

The damn streaks BLEW UP sending even ME flying backwards. The light was so bright I was blind even after it was over. I looked down… where that THING had just been… there was now a parking lot.

Ryuu POV

All I could think was:

_**SHIT**_…

*Amu POV*

"Whoo! Go Amu, Nya!" Yoru screamed from the lock. Which was pretty funny… _did Ikuto want to be a spaz?!_ I giggled a little bit. As I landed on the ground and the Chara-nari undid itself. I went over and helped Utau up as Ikuto finally got down.

"So Easter's back…" she mumbled.

I sighed, "Thanks for reminding me." Yoru was still floating closer to me than Ikuto on the way home. My head hurt.

"Wait," Utau broke the silence. "Aren't you two tired? You were changed for a while." I shrugged.

"Nope, that is weird, but I still want to know what caused it in the first place." I said. We all just sighed.

"What a day," Ryuu said tiredly.

"Cuz you did SO much, Ryuu." Ikuto said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, give him a break, he saw a lot of stuff today…" Utau tried, we started laughing –except Ryuu who pouted- about how lame that was. Well Ikuto didn't laugh, but he grinned a bit. Not the evil smirk THANK GOD!

I poked Ikuto. "What?" He asked.

"Just making sure you were still with us, emo person."

"E-emo?" He asked a quizzical look on his face. Utau started giggling. Kazuka bit his lip, trying not to laugh. _They laugh at the dumbest crap I swear._

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone thinks you are… or knows…" I said poking him again. He just raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

"You don't laugh, you're always hiding in the shadows or running down alleys, your room is filled with poems about death…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you knew that HOW?"

"Utau locked me in there as punishment for not going to the mall with her and I got bored." I shrugged again then kept on with my list. "Even your Chara-nari is called BLACK lynx… Although it looks like a gay suit." I mumbled. He just turned to me sharply.

"Did you just say my Chara-nari is gay?" I nodded.

"Leather outfit… half top… gloves… collar that looks like a turtle neck… it's not as bad as your change with ran but it's still pretty gay-ish." I said smugly.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that." He whispered… smirking. I raised my eyebrows. "You know, it would have been better if you had locked her in there while I was here, Utau." He said smiling at me mischievously.

"Pervert!" I barely even got the word out before he tackled me into the bushes. He turned so he landed on the bottom.

"Oh My Gosh! I am so hurt!" I said and faked fainting.

"You realize you're still laying on me right?"

"Only a pervert would care. PERVERT!" I said "fainting" again. Then I sat up and he did too. We heard Utau yell that they were going to go home and start Truth or Dare. Then they ran off. I sighed, "We should get going." I looked at him, but he was just staring at me. I just stared back. Then after I couldn't take it anymore I asked "what?" He shook his head; he still had a small grin on his face, just barely there.

"Nothing. We should get going." He said getting up.

We walked in silence to Utau's place. However it wasn't awkward… at all.

We walked into the apartment; the guys were sitting at the table. Ikuto sat down with them as Utau yelled:

"Amu! Come play with me! Kazuka, Ryuu! You too! Ikuto you can be emo at the table!" I giggled as he rolled his eyes.

*Ikuto POV*

I was sitting at the table alone thinking. A bad time of the year to be a male cat was coming up. Well for me anyways. Just then Amu came running into the room. She jumped over the table and wrapped her arms around my neck while saying – no yelling-:

"Hi Ikuto-koi!"

Can you say mental _**WTF?!**_

*************************************************************************************************

**Amu: W…T…H**

**Ikuto: I liked it…**

**Well I finally updated. This chapter SUCKED. But I needed a filler chapter for the next one. So sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please review! I should be updating this story and Angel! soon!!!!**

**n.n REX ;]**


	12. Poor Amu

We toppled backward her landing on top of me, arms still wrapped around my neck. I was severely confused until she whispered into my ear,

"It's a dare just go with it, k?" Just soft enough for only me to hear. Although her soft breath against my ear made me go crazy inside, I nodded and we both got up. We stood up and she wrapped both her arms around my left one. She had the cutest face on. I was fighting so hard not to blush.

"Alright then! Let's go to a restaurant now!" Utau yelled. Amu gave out a surprised yelp and glared at Utau. "Now, now Amu. You don't want to lose the dare, do you?" Amu gave out an aggravated puff of air. Then one of her hands shot up and she yelled "Hai, hai!" and dragged me out of the apartment.

"Alright then, Ryuu, Amu and I will ride in my car. Kazuka and Ikuto can…"

"No!" Amu yelled wrapping her arms around waist and holding me tightly with a pouting face on.

"Okay, okay Amu and Ikuto ride together. Kazuka you ride with us." Amu let go as soon as she got the chance.

She was silent in the car playing with her fingers. "I won't tell on you…" I said.

"THANK GOD!" she sighed leaning back in her seat.

"So… what exactly is the dare?"

"I have to act like your cute girlfriend for the rest of the day. It's SO aggravating!" she put her hands on her temples.

"What part is the most aggravating?"

"Everything," she said simply, but when she saw that wasn't going to cut it she added, "Acting like prep… better yet, like your sister." I chuckled then leaned over toward her.

"So you don't mind being my girlfriend?" I asked teasingly. _This was too fun._ She rolled her eyes.

"You wish." _Yes I do, actually._

"So why are you actually doing the dare?"

"Because if I don't I'll be humiliated with the fact that I lost because of such a stupid dare." She said a grimace on her face.

"So… it's because you're stubborn." I clarified.

She shrugged. "Yup, I was just trying to make it sound more professional." She said and giggled.Then realization crossed her face. "Um, we don't know what restaurant to go to…" Now that I thought about it she was right. I had been driving forward. Just then her cell phone rang. She looked at it… "It's creepy how she does that," she mumbled then flipped it open. "Red Robin?" (RANDOM) She read. I took a U turn and we drove to the restaurant.

We got out of the car and walked up to them. "Took you guys a while." Utau said.

"That's 'cuz somebody forgot to tell us where to go." Amu said sarcastically.

"Amu…" Ryuu reminded her. She let out a small gasp then said, "I mean… Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and rolled her eyes to me before turning and running into the restaurant pulling me along.

*Miki POV*

I sighed; _I can't believe they forgot us! _We speeded all the way here and now we're tired. _Great._ The group of us flew in together and went to find everyone. There they were at a table, Amu sitting next to Ikuto.

"Hello Ladies, nya." I heard from behind me as Yoru's head fell on my shoulder. I jumped and almost screamed. He started snickering. _Geeze, he makes me feel like Amu with Ikuto._

As if on cue I heard Amu yell "Baka!" I turned to see Ikuto push Amu over on the booth so he was on top of her. He started nuzzling her neck with that stupid smirk on his face. _Poor Amu._ Meanwhile everyone else was acting like nothing was happening. They were just chatting like there wasn't a poor girl getting sexually harassed in front of them, most importantly BECAUSE of them. I flew down to help, although I knew I couldn't do anything. "Traitor," Amu whispered, Ikuto just chuckled. _Utau is the real traitor here. Well maybe she isn't… maybe she' just on the wrong side. _

*Amu POV*

Well I'm lying on the booth completely helpless, still struggling, while being harassed again by Ikuto. _He is so aggravating!_ Then the waitress walked up. She looked at us worried for a moment. "C-can I h-help you?" I would stutter too if all of a sudden there was guy looking like he was going to rape his girlfriend in the middle of the restaurant. Ikuto was distracted for a second, glaring at the poor lady. I took the chance to make my escape.

"Yeah, I want this pervert off me!" I yelled pushing him off. He pouted at me; I just stuck my tongue out at him. Then he leaned in to me and whispered in my ear…

"You know to someone who wasn't paying attention or has bad hearing that could have possibly sounded like 'I want this pervert.' Oh, and you should be careful who you stick your tongue out around, kitten." He bit my ear. I grabbed an empty tray and attacked him with it while screaming "PERVERT!" sending us both falling on the ground. Utau was giggling again. All I got was water, I had lost my appetite.

The ride home was not silent. Nope, it was full of him teasing me. "However, you do seem to be in a better mood now. Why is that?" he asked out of the blue.

"One, because as soon as the sun goes down, I don't have to act anymore. And two, since you're driving you can't pull anything." I said crossing my arms. Then we pulled up to a red light… _crap!_ He chuckled, and then leaned over to me saying, "You know these red lights always last so long. That's a really bad thing for you, huh?" He grabbed my waist while unbuckling me and pulled me onto his lap. _Damn you stupid red light!_ He clamped his mouth onto my neck. I pulled free enough to make an X in front of me with my arms and proclaim, "Be gone Satan!" He started chuckling again.

"Aw. I'm not THAT bad."

"Beg to differ." Then the red light changed back. "Thank God." I mumbled. But he didn't let me go. "Ikuto let go!" he shook his head and held me on his lap with one arm while driving with the other. _DAMN HIM!_ We got back to Utau's house, but they weren't back yet and she had the key.

*Miki POV*

_THEY FRICKING FORGOT US AGAIN!!!_

***********************************************************************************************

**Poor, poor Amu. Rofl. Alright so I won't be able to update on Christmas like I wanted to so here you go.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! **

**Please Review! **

**Gives cookies to everyone. YAY!**

**n.n REX ;]**


	13. Beach Plans

I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I put my hand in between the door and the placement mat. "Man, she moved the key." I groaned. Ikuto, meanwhile, had been completely silent. I sighed and stood back up. I turned around to see him right in front of my face. I jumped back. "What the hell, Ikuto! Don't scare me like that!" I held my hand to my chest and sighed again. Then his hand gripped my wrist.

Ikuto POV

_I can't take it anymore! The scent of all the cats in heat around here is driving me fricking mad!_ I had been trying my very best to push back my tail and ears all day, but that just wasn't working. Like I said, it's bad. The thing is, it's good for all the other male cats around here, but since I'm not about to have sex with a cat…

Amu POV

He gripped both of my wrists slamming me against the wall. He pressed himself to me and leaned in to kiss me, meanwhile I was struggling like mad. What has gotten into him? His knee was in between my legs and our lips were centimeters apart when… _OW! _I was blinded by Utau's brights as she pulled into the driveway. Ikuto growled and let go. Utau jumped out of the car.

"Sorry we're late guys! We got stuck behind an eighteen wheeler, ugh!" I practically jumped into her arms.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" I yelled then mumbled, "I think that pervert over there is getting worse than usual." Ikuto just blew his bangs out of his face like there was no one here… and like he hadn't just tried to do who-knows-what to me. _Who knew it was possible for any of these three to actually HELP me?_

Ikuto POV

_Damn it! I was so close! Centimeters! Fricking centimeters! Well, in the end Amu was saved by Utau…_ I almost laughed at the thought. The surprise of her headlights had, luckily for Amu, startled me out of my crazed state… _for now anyway._ I felt an evil smirk spread across my face. "Ne, Amu," Utau started, "Wanna sleep over again?"

"Ummm, I dunno," Amu said cautiously.

"Well you're going to!" Utau said pushing Amu to her car. "We'll be back later guys." _Bad, one more slip up like her last sleep over and I might actually take her right there. _Utau shoved her in the passenger side and walked over to the other, but as she went to get in the car she turned and gave me an evil smirk. _That bitch, she knew! Of course she knew, but… what the hell is she doing?!_

Utau POV

I could feel the smug smirk on my face. _I know that Ikuto's hormones are bad right now, and I know he likes Amu. I also have a feeling Amu likes him back. So… although it was mean to torture Ikuto this way and Amu will be tortured because of it… it's the way to go. They are just SO stubborn! I mean any other guy would have confessed, and if Amu was a normal girl she would have confessed the first day she saw Ikuto. _I sighed.

"Utau, what's wrong?" I looked over to see Amu with a worried look on her face. She's so cute. I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing, nothing. Hey, doesn't Kukai's family come back from their vacation tomorrow?" She nodded. _Perfect._ "Why don't we go do something? I mean, isn't he your boyfriend?" She blushed.

"N-no! He's my best guy friend." I looked at her quizzically. "Well, you're my best friend… he's my best GUY friend." She shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll never understand you I guess. That's why you're my best friend. When you know what's gonna happen its boring, ne?" I said cheerfully and winked. She just smiled back.

"Anyway… let's make sure to LOCK the doors tonight." She mumbled as we got out of the car to get her things. "Actually, Utau, why don't we just sleep here? Then we don't have to worry about it." _Uh-oh…_

"No!" I yelled in surprise. She just sweat-dropped.

"Okay then," she said cautiously and unlocked the door. She sighed. "Now I have to be careful with this key 'cuz my spare went missing."

"Is that so," _Dang Ikuto, you are a stalker._

We got her stuff ready. She looked at me weird when I started looking through her swim suits. "What?"

"Why are you looking at those?" she asked. I just looked at her with a 'well duh!' expression.

"We are going to the beach tomorrow! I've already invited Kukai!" She tensed up. "Aw… worried much?"

"N-no, but did you invite anyone else?" I smiled triumphantly.

"Of course. All the Guardians are coming." She just looked at me like I was the blondest person on Earth.

"What?"

"Is your brother coming?"

"Of course, why would I let you down?" I teased. She smacked herself on the head.

"Utau… have you ever seen what happens when Ikuto and Tadasae are in the same room?"

"No, not really, why?" _What happens, I wonder?_

"Well, I guess it has been a while… but I really don't want them to start "Holy Crown-ing" and "Slash Claw-ing" at each other during the get-together." I giggled. "What?" _Has she ever asked herself what they were fighting FOR? _I shook my head.

"We should get back, I feel bad for our charas being there alone with the guys."

Miki POV

_Amu! Why the hell do you always do this to us! Leaving us places… forgetting us… UGH! Now I have no one to hide me from Yoru!_ I felt wind on my hair, wait… MY HAT! I looked up to see Yoru with my hat on.

"Give it back!" He turned around. "No way!" I kept rocketing forward, crashing into him. We spun in circles, me trying to get my hat back, him keeping it just out of reach. Just like always. Only Amu wasn't here to grab him. Just then she walked through the door. "Amu-chan!" I yelled, relieved. She grabbed Yoru by the back of his shirt and plucked the hat from his head.

"Aw! Amu's no fun, nya!" Yoru yelled while struggling to get away.

"No, she isn't, huh Yoru." Ikuto said menacingly in her ear before biting it, and not letting go.

"Mou, Ikuto let go!!!" She said struggling… of course he didn't let go. Finally he let go and chuckled as she jumped away from him holding her ear. She gave him a pouting face that would make angels cry and whined, "Ikuto! You're so annoying!" He leaned in closer to her and…

"AMU-CHAN! Come here! I hate one-pieces, so your barrowing on of mine!"

"What?! I don't want to look like a slut!" Amu yelled back.

"JUST GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" Amu sighed and ran up to Utau's room.

Amu POV

I walked in and closed the door –LOCKING IT- to see Utau's bed littered with hundreds of swim suits. She was scoping them, looking for the right one. "Try this one on first." She handed me a black two piece that tied in the back with small outlines of sculls with crossbones on it, each outline was either dark blue or hot pink. "Hmmm, not noticeable enough." She said.

"Wha-."

"NEXT!" she interrupted and threw another one at me. I glared at her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I see the COLOR PATTERN." I accused. This one was dark blue. It tied in the back and behind the neck, and had a bow on each side of the bottoms to keep them together. On the end of the stings there were Rhine stones in the shapes of outlines of hearts. There were the same things on the left breast near the bottom left corner and on the right-ish side of the bottoms. She scanned me up and down. She walked up to me and pulled my hair up like it was in a ponytail, then let it fall again.

"It's good, but the next one will be better." She smiled. She then held IT up.

Ikuto POV

"HELL NO I'M NOT WEARING THAT!"

"Aw come on!"

"NO F-ING WAY!"

"BUT IT'S CUTE!"

"BUT IT'S EMBARASSING!" There was a lot of rumbling upstairs. I imagine they're rolling on the ground right now. Amu trying to get the swim suit from her, Utau trying to put the suit ON her. Well, from Amu's reaction it probably can't even be counted as a suit. It's probably a bunch of strings. The guys must have been thinking the same thing because we all started laughing, breaking the long silence.

Amu POV

Utau finally got IT on me. IT tied in the back and the neck on the top. IT was black with small outlines of dark blue paw prints all over it. There was a pink strawberry on the left breast and on the ends of the strings. The bottoms were shaped a bit like shorts; the legs were a little bit longer than a thong. So the ends of the bottoms were level with my… special place. The bottoms were just like the top only there were two pink racing stripes on each side. I could feel the blush on my face. _Yes, it was cute. And I WOULD wear it… if I hadn't of EVER met Ikuto. _

_I mean this fricking thing has BLUE PAW PRINTS all over it! What? Does Utau want me to ask Ikuto to rape me through my clothing?_ She pulled my hair up into a side ponytail like Amulet Heart.

My charas were freaking out, blushing like mad. _Well… tomorrow will be… INTERESTING- _

_and Embarrassing! WHY, UTAU, WHY!_ I screamed in my head as we went to sleep.

********************************************************************************************

**Sorry for the late update pplz! I hope you like the bikini 'cuz it took me FOREVER to come up with it! Anyway… ill try to update soon!!! Please Review! Thx!**

**n.n REX ;]**


	14. The Beach Choas Begins

**HEY PPLZ! Sorry for the loooooooong wait but I have been SUPER busy. Basket ball is tough right now so I've been coming home and going to bed XD**

"**Eat healthy, exercise, die anyway" That's my life right now.**

*****************************************************************************************

Utau got me up at 6:30. I wanted to slap her, I really did. Who _the hell gets up at 6:30 when they have absolutely no where to go? _**(me! XD) **

She put IT on me and I covered IT up with a pair of short black jean shorts, a gray hoodie with orange sleeves and hood and orange and gray horizontally-striped socks. Along with black Nikes. I zipped the hoodie almost all the way up. She scowled at me, but whatever. She put my hair up to the side with a pronged clip so it was pushed up. **(Ask if u don't know what that is k?)** All that was left down were my bangs and long bangs that outlined my face. Then we were ready to go. We were about to walk out the door when we remembered the guys… who were still asleep. Utau went to go get Kazuka and Ryuu from the living room and sent me to Ikuto. She gave me an air horn saying I might need it. I sighed and walked down the hallway. I opened the door, it was almost pitch black! _I bet he can see. _

_Stupid Cosplay kitty boy._ I was about to blow the horn when I had a better idea. I raised the horn and…

_BULLSEYE!_ It hit him right on the head. "Ow! What the- what's this?" He asked sleepily as he held up the horn. "GET UP!" I yelled and walked away, silently cheering to myself for my brilliance.

"Okay, let's go! We'll meet you guys there, k?" She dragged me into a limo and we were off.

"A limo? Really, Utau, this is just a bit too much." She shrugged. We got to the beach at 10:30 AM. I automatically saw Kukai. He was staring out into the ocean. I ran up behind him and jumped on him. He jumped and smiled.

"Hey Amu! Long time no see. What's up?"

"Nothing. Where have you been all my life?!" I joked and pretended to faint into him. We laughed. Utau finally got to us. "So Utau, since I'm sure everyone else won't be here until a reasonable time, what now?" I asked. She pretended to be thinking.

"Let's set up!" We nodded and set up fire wood for later, tables, and logs. "Well, now that that's done, LETS GET ICE CREAM!" Utau yelled like she used to for Ikuto. I sighed and shrugged. Kukai just chuckled.

They sat in the shop eating their ice cream steadily. "Oh I almost forgot," Kukai said suddenly, "I have something to tell you later Amu." He said and continued to eat his ice cream. I just sat there circling the mouthpiece of my water. The charas laughed and joked while eating their little droplets of ice cream as well. The bell to the door rang and Rima walked in.

"I thought you'd be here." She said bored and sat down next to me. She sighed. I looked at her. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Why would you think something is wrong?" Rima said looking away.

"Man, you're almost as bad as me when it comes to lying." She sighed again. "TELL ME!"

"Fine, fine if you must know… I kinda lost my swimsuit."

"That's not so bad."

"No, no I lost it on purpose. You see… I really want to…and it," she fell silent.

"I don't get it." Utau said.

"I do. She got rid of her swim suit because she wants to impress Nadehiko and that one wouldn't do the job." Utau and Rima just stared at me dumbfounded. Kukai kept on with his ice cream, most likely not paying attention.

"H-how…" Rima blushed. Utau laughed evilly. 'More than one now' she thought. _Wth?_

"I sense shopping." Utau said. "LET'S GO!" She grabbed both of us by our wrists and dragged us out of the door. Kukai waved.

We entered the mall and she tore past people and stores straight to the one she wanted. "This is where I get all of my swim suits." She declared as I fingered my red wrists.

"I don't see the one I was forced into here." I growled at her. She laughed nervously.

"Actually I had that custom made." She said, but before I could strangle her I saw a swim suit that would look nice on Rima. "Hey what about this one?" I asked holding it up. It was a purple two piece with white flower petals on it.

"Simple… but adorable… TRY IT ON!" Utau yelled and pushed Rima into the changing rooms. She came out, a bit abashed, and spun around. "What 'cha think?" she asked shakily. Utau shook her head. "I have a better one." Just like that we were running through the mall again to another store.

She picked it up. It was orange and had a small bow in the front and tied around the back and neck like mine, but the bottoms were normal with a short orange skirt. There was a red Rhine-stone star on the right side. Rima came out and in a flash it was bought and under her clothes. I put her hair in a high pony tail and we went back to the beach. It was now 1:00.

And we were bored.

"So what have you been doing Amu?" Rima asked as the three sat on the beach. I shrugged.

"Nothing really. I'm tired though."

"What?! I made sure we went to bed early last night too!" Utau said. I looked at her.

"That's not what I meant. I've been having troubles with more vampires at night. After a while the no-sleep catches up." _What is Utau up to?_ I sighed and lay back on the sand looking at the clouds. I sat back up and we continued chatting until, soon enough, everyone started showing up. The troublesome trio got out of Ikuto's car and walked over to us… well I didn't know that at first.

We were facing the ocean, so I didn't see him sneak up… again. The next thing I knew his arms were wrapped around my waist and I was pulled close to him. _How did I not hear him kneel behind me?_

"I really do hope you intend on taking those off," he whispered in my ear. I jumped.

"Why the hell would I do that?!" I almost yelled back at him. He chuckled… and didn't let go. I squirmed around, "LET GO, BAKA!" He shook his head against my neck.

"Let's go play volley ball!" Utau yelled out of nowhere. We walked over to the net and started to play. Except Rima, who went and lay on the towels. _Of course, why would SHE play?_

*Ikuto POV*

Amu was everywhere at once. _Although, I guess I should pay more attention to getting the ball she's hitting back over the net than her… I don't care._ Kazuka set it up for her and she spiked it down… hard. It hit the ground sending sand flying everywhere, Utau and Ryuu both jumped out of the way. I sighed. _How did I get on THIS team again?_

Kazuka served it over and Ryuu… did whatever he wants to call it to make the ball end up right above the net. Amu and Utau both jumped up for it. Utau got closer, so did Amu, and Utau -although she's going to end up hurt I know it. A few seconds later… Utau fell in the net, Amu let herself drop, and I was laughing too hard to bother getting the ball that had fallen on our side of the net. Amu helped her up and she glared at me. Then Kukai showed up.

"Hey Amu! Are you going to go swimming?" Amu shot a glare at Utau and kept it there throughout the entire sentence.

"No, I'm not crazy enough with what SHE put me in." Utau shrugged and smiled evilly. "UTAU!" Amu yelled chasing after her; we watched them run all around the beach. After some time a, "Hey, Look out!" was heard and Utau fell down after getting hit in the head with a football. Amu stopped and helped her up, then bent down again to pick up the ball.

"Hey cutie! Over here!" the muscular guy called from across the beach. "Don't hurt yourself!" the guy next to him called almost laughing. Amu grinned wickedly. This could only end badly… for them.

"Don't worry I won't!" She called out. She then threw the ball at them like I have never seen a girl throw ANYTHING before. It tore across the beach and hit the second guy in the head, the momentum actually threw him backwards, making him do a back flip, and he landed on his stomach. Amu took Utau's hand and led her to the towels. They sat down, Utau still holding her head.

"Wow," Ryuu whispered. "She's even scarier now…"

Rima and Amu were trying to help Utau. I snuck up behind Amu again. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She tensed. I could feel my smirk coming back. "Ikuto… LET GO!" She yelled violently trying to get free. Like that was going to happen.

"No, I want to see what it is you're hiding from me." I said and slipped my hand into the hoodie, I played with the straps of her top. "Doesn't seem so bad, could have been worse. I've seen some of the swim suits she has. At least she let you wear a top." I laughed. She blushed.

"PERVERT!" She screamed. I was about to tease her more, but as soon as I opened my mouth…

"Hinamori-san!" Tadasae yelled running across the beach. I literally growled, and grabbed Amu. He stopped in his tracks, "Tsukiyomi, Ikuto!" He and his little Chara yelled. I smirked,

"Hey Kiddy king, long time so see."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HINAMORI-SAN!"

"Who?"

"HER!" he yelled pointing his finger. She looked funny at him, like she was trying not to glare, did she not like him anymore? She turned her head toward the ocean.

"Why should I? Besides, if you can't even call her by her first name what does she matter to you? Isn't that right, _Amu_?" I said nuzzling her neck. She squeaked and Tadasae stiffened.

". GO!" He yelled.

"No." I said. He pulled out his little scepter and his crown popped onto his head. I chuckled and sat up with my tail and ears already showing.

*Amu POV*

Ugh. Here they go again. "Holy Crown!" was repeated several times and blue and gold light filled everywhere when they clashed. Ikuto was mocking him, it's like he had never left. I sighed.

"Hey, Amu-chan," I turned.

"Hey Nadehiko." Rima tensed a bit next to me.

"Hey Amu, let's go swimming!" Utau yelled sitting bolt upright. I just glared at her, she laughed nervously.

"I am pretty curious to see what she put you in that's so embarrassing." Rima said, grinning mischievously. I shook my head vigorously and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Oh, Nadehiko, where's Yaya and Kairi?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"They already had plans today… together."

"TOGETHER?" we all yelled at the same time. Nadehiko nodded.

"Yeah, they're together now. SO what should we do now?"

"Uh, DUCK!" I yelled as a gold streak ripped over our heads. Utau and Rima were screaming. I shot back up after it passed. "WHAT THE HELL TADASAE?!" I screamed. He just stood there like a statue and Ikuto was laughing. I looked back at the others. Nadehiko's hair got cut off and Rima was holding her chest from where her swim suit top had gotten singed… or obliterated. "Gah," I gasped. "TADASAE YOU IDIOT!" I yelled and kneeled next to her starting, reluctantly, taking the hoodie off. I put it around her shoulders. Utau gasped. I grinned evilly. She didn't know I had put on a tank top under the hoodie. Her face got red with fury and she pounced at me.

"DAMN IT AMU YOU CHEATER!" She said and started trying to take off the tank and my shorts. Ryuu absently took out his camera and started filming. Ikuto raised an eyebrow and watched his sister rape her best friend, and Kazuka was watching the camera, making sure Ryuu got all of it. Finally she got it off. I stood up pushing her off of me. A soft thump was heard.

*Ikuto POV*

_DAMN IT UTAU! I swear she's gone crazy. _Shewas wearing a two piece swim suit with BLUE CAT PRINTS all over it! _Is she trying to make me rape her? Or is she FORCING me to? Gr. Well, I guess it doesn't matter if I'm mad or not. Mostly because I took one look at her and fell backward… from severe blood loss. She has nice abs… and a nice ass, GAH STOP IT! I will not give in and let Utau win. Nope._ I felt a hand on my head. "Well, that was interesting," A familiar pink-haired voice said. My eyes fluttered open. She was sitting to the left of me, with one hand on the right side of my head and the other on my forehead. She didn't notice me open my eyes. I smirked; I was staring straight at the nape of her neck. The smirk grew wider as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and clamped my mouth onto her collarbone. She gasped and I switched the positions.

"Aw, was Amu worried about me?" Utau and Rima giggled as I stared at her slightly pink face. She shot a glare at them, propping herself up on her elbows. I wasn't moving though.

"Iku-to!" she whined. I shook my head. We were almost nose to nose. I could still hear Ryuu's camera clicking about every five seconds. Suddenly, she grabbed both my arms and flipped us over jumping up and running toward the water. I was still a little in shock, but I jumped up and chased after her. She ran into the shallows and hid behind Utau. I followed. Sooner or later it turned into a chase all over the beach. She was laughing the whole time. She ran through a crowd and stopped. She looked around for me cautiously. I came up behind her and picked her up bridal style, spinning her around.

"Ok, ok, I give!" She said still laughing.

"Finally!" I sighed sitting down and pulling her close. She tensed. I closed my eyes and placed my head on top of hers, catching my breath. I opened one eye when I heard another click of Ryuu's camera. This time I looked over to him, but he wasn't there. I chuckled. It had been Utau who had taken his camera from him and was snapping shots whenever she got the chance.

*Amu POV*

Ikuto had his arms wrapped around me, but I didn't fight this time. _I mean what's the point?_ _I think that just makes it worse._ I kept hearing a snapping sound but I didn't know what it was so I just ignored it. My hair was dripping onto my face. It was getting close to sun down. I could feel his wet T shirt on my back. "LET'S GET READY TO START THE BONFIRE!" Utau yelled. Her right hand was hidden behind her back. _What is she hiding now?_

*****************************************************************************************

**Okay so this chapter is SUPER LONG! Take that as my sincere apology for such a late upload. But I mean, come on! SIX PAGES! That's a lot ppl! So yah. I'll update soon… hopefully… O.o'**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I hate it when I see someone who favorited or subbed but didn't review! And I know WhiteChocoalte-san agrees with me so XP !!! Yeah THX!**

**n.n REX ;]**


	15. Ikutokun!

**Heyyyyyyy people who I'm sure hate me now! Okay so this is what happened! My computer crashed and I Dell was being firkin stupid and wouldn't send us back our computer. We finally have to back and everything installed back on it. I have most of the rest of this story written but I need to edit and type it. I'm trying to catch up on everything! I'm soooo sorry people! **

*****************************************************************************************

*UTAU*

_I still couldn't get over how much this entire scene reminds me of a movie._ Ikuto led Amu to a spot on near the fire, Amu face was aglow with the orange flames and all he did was stare at her once they had sat down. She had stopped fighting it, which I had known would happen eventually. _Anyway,_ I thought happily looking at the camera in my right hand; these _pictures will make her see what's really going on if she doesn't figure it out on her own._ I smirked evilly.

*IKUTO*

Amu and I sat in silence, her staring at the flames, me staring at her face. It wasn't awkward at all, surprisingly. Then, of course, it had to end because TadaGAY decided to come over. He sat on her left and started trying to make a conversation.

He is terrible at flirting.

I picked Amu up and sat her on my lap, hugging her tight while smirking his way. He gritted his teeth. I smirked even larger, if possible. Utau came and sat down t on our right and they started talking. I put her down so I wouldn't be in the way, meanwhile blocking TadaGay from even seeing her.

*AMU*

I sighed as flames jumped in front of me. Ikuto was sitting between me and Tadase –thank God!

"Ne, Amu-chan, you look…like a ZOMBIE!"Utau said worriedly.

"I'm just really tired," I giggled," Don't be surprised if I fall over, I'll still only be HALF dead."

*IKUTO*

_Messing with TadaGay and having Amu next to me, how could this get any better?_

Time passed, and the girls kept talking. I stared up the stars…why? I have no idea. Then, a slight thump was heard next to me and Utau gasped. I turned to see Amu had fallen backwards, Utau giggled. When she had fallen her clip had broke and her hair was scattered all over the place, and her unzipped hoodie only covered some of her body. _She is too cute._ I sighed and picked her up. "I guess it's time to go then…"

"Yeah, poor girl." She got everyone to leave, finally, and joined me and Amu in the car. "You aren't driving?"

"Nah, Kazuka will take my car to the house." Utau took a second to peek at Amu lying in the back seat.

"Kawaii," she giggled again and we made our way to the house.

*AMU*

My eyes had trouble opening…

I looked up at the ceiling…_this_ _isn't my house_. For I second I freaked out until I recognized the ornate designs of Utau's living room. _I probably should be worried about who changed me into these PJs… but whatever. _I looked around. Utau was in the kitchen reading a fashion magazine and drinking coffee. I groaned- my head hurt like hell. Utau looked up, "Well, look who's finally awake!" She mused.

"ha,ha"

Suddenly she cocked an eyebrow, and I found my head being turned to look up. Instead of seeing the ceiling, I saw Ikuto's face looking down at me. I just blinked a few times. He chuckled.

"Utau, I'm going out with the guys today, so I'll see you girls later." He said to her while never taking his eyes off of mine.

"Ikuto, what are you looking at?"

"I'm just making sure you didn't hurt your head pulling that little stunt last night…your eyes look a little dilated." I groaned and he chuckled.

"Give her a break!" Utau yelled jokingly. Ikuto pecked me on the forehead and left. "Amu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call Ikuto…Ikuto?"

"'cuz that's his name… why do _you _call him that?" I replied scornfully.

"That's not what I meant…how come you never call him Ikuto-_kun_?"

"I don't know… we never really got to the honorfics… he was too busy being a jackass."

"Why thank you," Ikuto said walking in the room. I froze and blushed tenfold.

"I thought you left…" Utau said.

"I forgot my phone," he grabbed it off of the table, "Oh, and by the way, Amu," he said half way out of the door, "I think you were too busy falling into holes to worry about honorfics…" he walked out.

"WELL YOU WERE TOO BUSY SLEEPING IN THEM!" I yelled after him. A few seconds later I could hear muffled laughter. I growled. **(In the manga, Ikuto and Amu meet when Amu runs out of the class after confessing to Tadase and falls in a hole…which Ikuto was sleeping in for God knows what reason)**

"What the-?"

"Don't even ask,"

"Okay…well anyway, I think he'd be really happy if you called him Ikuto-kun."

"Why? He calls me Amu,"

"So that's the problem…"

"NO! IT WAS JUST AN EXAMPLE!"

"You freak out easily…"

"SHUT IT!"

*UTAU*

I waited outside the house for Amu. She finally walked out wearing a black skirt and an orange shirt with a black skull in the middle with black and white striped half-sleeves, one black sock and one white one, and black tennis shoes. She had her hair down with two half-ponytails **(like Misa only on the BACK of her head.) **We walked to the cafe she works at together. She had had a whole ton of time off for some reason, but this time of year everything got busy. She walked in and got dressed while I stood outside of the dressing room. "I still want you to call him Ikuto-kun at least once today Amu-chan. "

"hai,hai," she answered unenthusiastically. I sat down at a table.

*IKUTO*

We were bored now. We'd done everything we could think of, so we decided to go to the café like usual. We walked in, and to my surprise Amu was working today. She was waiting on Utau…looking frustrated with one hand on the table and another on her head pushing her bangs up a bit. She had both eyes shut and a when-will-this-end kind of grimace on her face. We walked over.

"What do you want?"

"I already told you!"

"That's not on the menu, Utau!"

"Oh, well, just make it,"

"JUST ORDER SOMETHING OFF OF THE MENU!"

We couldn't help but start laughing; we sat down at Utau's table. Amu sighed. The other guys ordered…and I was surprised to hear:

"And what would you like Ikuto-kun?"

…

_Had I just heard right?_

"Ikuto-kun? Are you okay,"

_No…I am most certainly not okay._ For some reason I had the urge to jump on top of her. I shivered. _What the hell is going on?_

"Hello?" Amu said waving a hand in front of my face. I put my bangs over my eyes.

"Amu… will you come with me for a second? I need to talk to you really quick."

**TBC**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I truly am evil…I leave you with a cliffy meh friends…but I am starting on the next chappie RIGHT NOW! Cuz I still feel really bad about not updating…but if ur gonna riot…you should go to DELL cuz they are a bunch of JACK…(meh mom just came in the room) RABBITS X3**

**C ya!**

**n.n REX ;]**


	16. oh shiz

He stood up from the table and led me by my elbow to the side of the café, which was a small alleyway. He pushed me against the wall, but then let go, still staying closer than ever, and took a deep breath. His kitty appendages had popped out. I could feel his tail swishing back and forth over my left leg. He finally looked up and his eyes followed his right hand as it caressed my cheek softly and ran down my jaw to my shoulder, down my arm, until his fingers entwined with mine and my hand was brought level to my eyes. Soon both of my hands were like this and we were staring at each other.

*IKUTO*

_Her eyes are shaking a little bit. I'm sure she's scared._

_I don't care._

_I can't think enough to care._

_All I can think about is being close to her…touching her…GAH! STOP IT!_

"Amu," I whispered.

"Ikuto…kun?" I winced. Why did that have such an effect on me? I grabbed her and held her as close as possible with her still being able to breathe. She gasped, "I-ikuto!"

_So cute._

I smirked, "Sorry," I said quietly, sorry to have to let her go. She looked up at me, still a bit of pink left on her cheeks.

"Didn't you say you have to tell me something?"

"Nah, forget it." She looked at me with concern written across her face. Then she nodded slowly. "I think I'll just head back home."

"Are you okay?" I smirked and turned back toward her.

"Why? Is Amu worried?"

"Yes." That caught me off guard. "Ikuto, if something's wrong I want to know." The look she gave me reminded me of when my mom could tell I had done something wrong, but wouldn't tell her.

"You know…there is one thing you could do to help me with my oh-so-tragic state." I said closing her back onto the wall. She scanned my face, and the huge smirk on it, before answering.

"And what might that be?"

"You could…" I inched a little closer.

*UTAU*

_WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING OUT THERE?! I decided to go check on them. I mean, what if he raped her or something. Wait…would that be good or bad? It would only be rape for a little while anyways…_

I walked around the corner.

"KYAAA!"

*AMU*

"You could…" he said leaning in closer, "kiss me."

Right away a huge blush spread across my face as he leaned in closer still. I could feel the very edges of our lips touching, then he quickly closed the small gap, causing me to gasp which gave him immediate access. He took it…_of course_. I felt my face getting hotter by the second as he roamed my mouth. I felt him find one of my fangs and start rubbing it, making me give out a sound in-between a moan and a gasp. He smirked, _DAMN HIM!_

However…even if he had surprise attacked me, and even if I thought I wanted to push him away, I knew I wouldn't be able to. Somehow…

I found myself kissing him back.

He wrapped him arms firmly around my waist, and mine found their way around his neck.

Then:

"KYAAAAA!"

It was so loud, so sudden, and soooo drawn out I found myself hiding in Ikuto's chest. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"What the hell Utau?" I looked up to see the spaz herself prancing around singing:

"It happened, it happened, it finally, finally happened!" _urg._ Ikuto groaned.

"You okay?" He nodded.

"I'm just gonna go home now."

"Are you sick?"

He turned and smiled lifting my chin. "Don't worry kitten, I'll be just fine, I'm just tired is all."

"Okay…" he pecked me on the lips and jumped onto the rooftop. _You're tired so you climb buildings?_

The other boys went home and we decided to go walk around the outlet mall…okay…so Utau decided, but whatever. I didn't feel like doing anything…_I'm so confused…and star struck._

Later on, Utau got angry because no one had any mint chocolate chip ice cream left, so we went home. _Geeze, today was just too much_…I sighed heavily while walking in the door. _Everything in here is just too quite._

_Something is up._

*****************************************************************************************

**SORRY BOUT MAKING THAT SO SHORT…ANYWAY…HEY PEOPLES! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE HORRRRIFIC WAIT! URGGG I HAD SOME SEEERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK! **

**But that's over now.**

**YESH! I will be making this rated M**

**Ikuto: hell yes**

**Amu: oh shit…**

**REX: so yeah, ill label 'it' so you can skip it if you want…**

**Ikuto: there's an It?**

**Amu: why does there have to be?! WHYYYYYYYY?**

**REX: anyway, pleez stay tuned! X3… oh and I WILL be updating Angel soon if that means anything to anyone!!! Thankies! **


	17. The Forsaken Return

Everything was quiet.

Calm.

Relaxing.

I sat on the couch and relaxed for a second…then I realized:

_SOMETHING MUST BE HORRIBLY WRONG! __Nothing __is __ever __quiet!_ I walked out onto the balcony and closed my eyes, enhancing my exquisitely sensitive hearing.

EVERYTHING was quiet.

_No car horns, no ambulances or police, no talking, no footsteps, none of the normal sounds of the city._

_Just nothing._

I had only heard of this happening on Earth once before_…and that time…_

I looked up at a scarlet moon. _The Dark Ones had gotten loose. _Shards of memory flashed.

_War. _

Then lightning struck and rain began pouring down. Sound filled everything. I knew whatever had been here had now gone back to the Underworld. _One more horrible thing I know is…_

_I can't feel Ikuto or Utau's presence anymore._

'_Utau! Utau!'_ I called out with my mind.

'_Amu? Amu, what's going on? Where are we? I'm scared!'_

'_What happened?'_

'_I went home, Ikuto and I were watching TV, then the screen froze…Everything froze! Then I started to feel weird and everything went black. When I woke up we were at this huge rock!'_

'_A rock?!'_

'_Yeah! In the middle of the forest! We went through it! It was so weird!'_

'_So Ikuto is with you?'_

'_Yeah, he hasn't woken up yet.'_

'_I'm coming Utau, just hold on!' _I answered jumping off my balcony and running, at an inhumanly fast speed, toward the "rock" she was talking about.

'_Amu? What is going on?'_

I sighed. _I guess it would be wrong not to explain, since their neck-deep in it all now. 'I don't have much time to explain…hundreds of years ago, Vampires actually lived normally with humans…without keeping ourselves secret. However, some of us thought we should enslave the Earth. We labeled them the __Forsaken__ and trapped them in a charmed jail in the Underworld- which is where you are now, by the way. Anyway, after that Vampires were ordered to stay in our own realm._

_I was sent to Earth to protect humans in my "area". I told you I was fighting "vampires in a craze", but that's not exactly it. The Vampires are usually tainted by the __Forsaken__. '_

'_So what does all of that mean?'_

'_It means the Underworld is now in the middle of a battle between good and evil, and I'm afraid you and your brother are now in the middle of it. I don't know who kidnapped you, but whoever it was it's no surprise they want me dead.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Once my mother, the queen of our realm, dies, I will be ruler. Whoever it is doesn't want that to happen.'_

'_Oh,'_

I stepped through the portal. I always hated doing this. It felt like ice was run across every inch of my being, through every hair, I shivered. The destruction to the city was horrendous; fires, shattered glass, destroyed homes, dead bodies everywhere, some wearing red, and some wearing black. _Sorry Utau, but I need to talk to my mother before I come to get you._

I ran, slashing black cloaked monsters in my way, up until I had passed the guards into my mother's castle.

*UTAU*

_It's cold in here._ I looked around the cement box we were caged in. _I'm scared…Amu please hurry!_

I heard Ikuto groan as he finally woke up, he sat up taking in everything. "Where in the hell are we?"

I told him everything Amu had told me.

"And of course Amu will walk straight into this person's trap." He sighed.

"We don't have anything to do with this though! We're mortal!" I yelled.

"On the contrary," we both flipped around to see…Amu? At first I was overjoyed, but then I looked at her closer.

*AMU*

"Hello mother,"

"Amu! Darling!" She ran up to me kissing me on the forehead. "I'm sure you've heard of the slight war."

"Barely,"

"Well, do you remember that prophecy I told you long ago."

"Oh, that wonderful one where my sister and I both die?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but I finally understand all of it." She turned and walked to the window. "Umae is in charge of the Forsaken."

*UTAU*

This wasn't Amu. She had dark red eyes and was very pale…and not as pretty.

"Who are you?" Ikuto said at the same time I screamed:

"What do you want?"She grinned evilly.

"I am Hinamori, Umae, Amu's twin sister. I hear she's quite fond of you two."

"That didn't answer the second question." I said.

"Do I need to spell it out for you blondey?" She grinned. "_You're _here to bring _her_ here. It's time for her to die. I will beat that stupid prophecy!"

"You're going to kill your own sister?!" I screamed in disbelief. Ikuto had gone pale.

"Well of course! She is the enemy after all. She wouldn't be if she hadn't of left me all alone to go on her goody-goody little mission. Well, goodbye then." She turned and walked out re-locking the door behind her. Ikuto looked around again…

"Ugh, it's like being trapped by Easter all over again."

*AMU*

I just stood there staring at her. _How_ _could she? No way, this had to be a misunderstanding…_

"I know it's hard to believe…but after you left the Forsaken got a hold of her. They brainwashed her into thinking she hated you for leaving, into thinking they were the good side."

"So Umae and I kill each other in this battle." I said mostly to myself.

"Then I'll have to get Ikuto and Utau out of here before she finds me."

*****************************************************************************************

**MAAAAAAAAAJOR CLIFFEH! X3 I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY THE PLOT TWIST! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**IKUTO: IF AMU DIES I WILL MURDER YOU.**

**AMU: YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME.**

**UTAU: JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS FRIKIN DUNGEON!!!**

**THANX FOR READIN! ILL UPDATE MEGA SOON! PLEEEEEZ REVIEW!!!**

**n.n REX ;]**


	18. The Battle

*UTAU*

_I am sick of sitting on the ground! It feels like it's been forever…_We just stared at each other.

Then…Bang! Clash! Thump.

The door squeaked as it was opened slowly. Amu walked in wearing a red cloak that came together in the front by a large red circle outlined by a gold loop. She had on a black leather piece in the shape of a swimsuit. It had metal from the breast to the turtle neck collar. The legs angled upward, and came down all the way to the strange boots that were also metal and had the large red circles on the sides. Then gloves that started with metal paneling at her shoulder and went down into a full glove. In her hair, which was up in a ponytail, there was a crown of golden feathers that spiked upwards in the front, and two red circles on the sides. We both just gaped…She waved her hand for us to follow her. She led us in the shadows, quietly, and behind the buildings back to the entrance.

"Amu! What now?" I asked looking at her worriedly.

"Now I get you guys out of here!" She said giggling a little.

"B-but!"

"I'll be fine!"

"You have to promise me…" I said choking on sobs, "that you'll come back." She smiled.

"I promise Utau."

"Amu…"Ikuto mumbled. We heard marching and saw an entire black-cloaked army coming toward us.

"Amu!" I said shakily. _Is she going to fight them all alone? _Then I saw them. Red-cloaks everywhere; Waiting for her.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" She yelled pushing both of us through the portal. "No!" I screamed trying to get back through, but of course I couldn't. "NOW YOU DECIDE TO ACT LIKE A ROCK?!" I screamed at it and slammed my fists against it until they hurt. Ikuto just sat there, one hand on the rock, his bangs hanging over his eyes.

*AMU*

Clang. Another sword collided against mine. There were more of them, but we were all trained for this. In the end, no one wins. I pulled out my gun and started shooting at every one I saw. I was going to take down as many as I can until I go down too. Then she showed up.

Umae.

"Amu just give up, you die here."

"So do you!"

"WRONG!" she screamed lunging at me. We countered each other's hits. Soon enough, we were bruised, bleeding, and panting. Then we both pulled out our guns. We stood, pointing guns at each other.

"Umae! Stop listening to them! The Forsaken are using you!"

"How do you know? You left me remember?! They stayed with me when you left!"

"I asked you if you were okay and you said yes!"

"You did not!"

"Yes I did! Besides, if anyone was alone it was me! You had mom, dad, and…other vampires! I was alone in a world of humans living in secret!"

"I doesn't matter anymore!" She sneered running at me again while shooting. She hit me in the hand and I let go of my gun. I kicked hers out of her hand and we got back to fighting again. Then something I didn't expect happened.

I kicked up and she ducked under it and swept up my gun off the ground and BAM.

_I feel it_. I felt the bullet hit me under the left breast. My eyes widened in shock as I began to fall back. I felt…distant. The pain was horrific…but it was all slipping away. As everything started to fade, I looked at my sister again. She was straddling me, the gun still pressed to my torso. "Onee-chan." I whispered weakly and saw something shining near the gun as it all went black. I felt as if I was drowning in tar…slowly sinking into nothingness.

*UMAE*

My hand shook as I stared down at my motionless sister. I couldn't move. A foggy memory kept replaying itself inside my head…

_There were two little girls, both with pink hair, sitting in the grass by a large castle while making bracelets out of the grass. "Onee-chan," the golden eyed one said while wiping away one last tear, "Are you sure you're okay about me leaving?"_

"_Yeah! I have mama, papa, Grammy, and all of our friends! Besides, you have a job to do on Earth! I will miss you though…"_

"_Don't worry! Anytime you want to see me just call out to me! We can meet here."_

"_Pinkie promise me!"_

_No…no way…_I lifted my shaking hand, placing the gun into place. Another shot was heard, and both twins lay motionless, one shot through the head, another through the torso.

*NORMAL*

Their mother walked up to them crying; Looked around her destroyed empire. Her subjects helped each other get the wounded to treatment. The Forsaken's puppets are all dead.

_Gasp!_

*UTAU*

I walk to that rock every day. I have for the past week now.

Nothing.

Ikuto won't eat, he won't move, he just stares out that window. _But she promised me she'll be back! Amu never breaks her promises! _I sniffed. I _can't take being in this house anymore…_I started randomly walking around in the rain.

*NORMAL*

Suddenly Umae started moving.

*****************************************************************************************

**OHHHH MY…SO MUCH DRAMA!!! URGGGGGGGGG…. IM TYPING UP THE NEXT CHAPPIE RIGHT NOOOOOOOWWW! X3**

**n.n REX ;]**


	19. Evil Keep Away Begins

Umae had started moving. Her body rolled in an unnatural way. Everyone looked with shock and disgust. There was no way she was alive! She continued this movement until a small grunt was heard and she was thrown off of the one really moving.

Amu Hinamori. **(Gotcha! X3)**

All the ex-grievers cheered and brought her to a hospital. "I can't believe this…you survived that all because of a necklace you acquired on Earth?"

Amu smiled, looking down at her savior, the Humpty Lock. "The ribbon it was attached to snapped and it fell right before she shot me. If the lock hadn't of deflected the bullet it would have hit me straight through the heart. Plus it took a lot of force away."

"The luck of some people," Her mother chuckled.

"Well…I guess God knows I have a promise to keep." Her mother looked at her quizzically.

*UTAU*

I wandered around the city…again. I've been doing this a lot lately. Somehow I found myself in front of Amu's house. I had called her family down. They had come back right away. I knocked on the door and a sobbing woman answered. Everyone sat silently in the living room. There was a small thud upstairs. _Amu?_ "I'll be upstairs," I said quickly and ran up the stairs taking about three at a time. I opened the door and…was extremely disappointed.

Ikuto stood in the middle of the room. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"The key…" was his only answer. It was glowing like mad. "It pulled me here." We just stood there. Suddenly everyone was screaming downstairs. We looked at each other, but decided to ignore it. Ikuto sat on the bed rubbing his eyes. I sat down next to him. The door opened, but we were both too depressed to look up.

"Not you too!" Both of our heads shot up. "I was in the hospital for a week and all of you think I went broke my promise, and died! I thought maybe you two might think I was actually faithful with my promises!"

I fainted.

*AMU*

_Damn, am I in PAIN!_ Half of my body is purple splotches…the other half is red-dried or flowing- blood. Utau had fainted on my bed and Ikuto just sat there gaping at me…_wow. I can't believe this! EVERYONE thought I had died! Geeze. _Ikuto had gotten up and walked in front of me. With a shaking hand he brushed my bangs out of my face. He grabbed both of my shoulders and shook me a little as he almost-yelled, "Don't you EVER do that to me again!" Then he pulled me into an embrace. I pushed him away.

"What is it? Are you mad at me?" he asked quickly. I giggled.

"No, silly, it opened again." I said sitting on the bed clutching my newly-opened shot wound.

"My God…what happened?"

"Er…a war?" I said chuckling. He just scoffed at me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I just need to re-bandage it."

"Let me help you."

"No!" _No wayyyy is he getting ANYWHERE near where the wound is!_

"Amu."

"Ikuto," I said in a mocking tone. He pushed me on the bed and started pulling up my shirt. "IKUTO!" I screamed slamming it back down.

"Just let me help you!"

"No! I'm fine!" Meanwhile Utau had woken up. She took one look at me and started wavering again. She crawled over to me and hugged me tight. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I yelled and she pulled off quickly. She took one look at me and jumped up, pulling me up with her.

"You are coming with me young lady!"

"Why?"

"I need to help you bandage that!"

"I said I'm fine!"

"WHEN?" she yelled confused. She pulled me out of the house, past my still-in-shock foster family and all the way to her house. As soon as we were there she threw me on the couch and yelled, "IKUTO HOLD HER DOWN!" He obeyed…sadly. Grabbing both of my arms-which hurt like hell- and holding me in place. She came back holding a first aid kit she could barely hold up.

"What you got there, the whole hospital?!" I yelled uselessly struggling against Ikuto's iron grip. "DAMNIT IKUTO… LET GO!" He didn't. Utau sat me up and Ikuto moved behind me wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Utau started to lift my shirt. She pulled it all the way over my head, after it was off, Ikuto placed his arms back over my bare skin.

*UTAU*

_Wow. They're both blushing…they are so …horny? _I giggled a bit. "WHAT?!" Amu yelled obviously pissed that I just took her shirt off in front of him. Ikuto was looking away. I almost started laughing, he glared at me. Then I looked down at her stomach and gasped. Scratches and bruises covered most of it except for a bleeding hole under her left breast and a big gash down the middle of her stomach. No wonder she didn't want him here…it is RIGHT under her boob. "Amu…"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm going to have to…"I choked back a laugh. Ikuto noticed looking at me quizzically; Amu however, stared in pure horror. "Take off your bra." Ikuto's eyes widened and Amu started struggling again.

"Then he has to leave!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll run away." She mumbled something under her breath. "Ikuto…"

"What?" he asked looking out the window, a HUGE blush spread across his face. He picked up a glass of water. _Perfect timing._

"Can you unhook her bra for me?" He spit the water half way across the room. "I can't reach it!" I whined. Amu was sending me death glares. Ikuto slowly slid his hand down her back and unclipped her bra. She squeaked and her blush grew ten-fold. I started slipping her bra down…Ikuto hid his face in her hair.

"Don't look." Amu said turning her face back a little.

"I'm not, I'm not." He mumbled. I giggled again.

*AMU*

_I must be the most unlucky person on the planet right now…and the most embarrassed_. Ikuto's arms were RIGHT ABOVE MY BREASTS, which were now completely bare…and he wasn't trying to look. I sighed, laying my head back on his shoulder as Utau cleaned everything and re-bandaged it. Sometime during this…I felt his mouth clamp onto my neck. I was just going to ignore it…but then he started sucking. "IKUTO CUT IT OUT! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE A MARK!"

"That's the point of a hickey, kitten."

"STOP IT! BAKA NEKO! PERVERTED BAKA NEKO!" I started struggling. Utau had finished and just watched us with a grin on her face…but then the grin turned into concern.

"Utau what's wrong?" She got up off the ground and sat next to my feet.

"I'm angry with you."

"W-why?"

"Because!" She yelled and grabbed both of my breasts, "I think yours are bigger than mine!" she bounced them up and down a few times. "What cup size do you wear?" I just stared at her in shock. I was getting felt up…by my best friend…in front of her brother…who had started laughing.

"U-UTAU! LET GO OF … THOSE! HEY!" I yelled trying to get free of him again…which didn't work. "Ikuto LET GO!"

"No can do…" he said childishly, still stifling laughs. She bounced them again.

"WHAT THE…UTAU STOP IT!"

"What cup size do you wear?!" She persisted.

"… C-C…" I mumbled.

"Must be a full C…" Utau grumbled. Ikuto had given up and was laughing his ass off at this point. I finally got out of his grasp and tackled Utau.

"I like this conversation," Ikuto said looking at us.

"Utau…where's my bra?" She grinned evilly and waved it in front of my face before throwing it at Ikuto. He caught it, while blushing, then smirked, and hid it behind his back.

_Oh dear God. What now?_

_*****************************************************************************************_

_**WOW! I enjoyed myself writing that! XDDDD I cant tell you how many death threats I got for killing Amu off! The people who weren't threatening my life thought I was going to make Amu's spirit go int Umae's body O.o … I might use that someday X3**_

_**Anyway I'll update ASAP oh…and LEMON IN NEXT CHAPPIE! XD woohoo! **_

_**Iktuo: YESSS!**_

_**Amu: shitttt**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**n.n REX ;]**_


	20. Poor TadaGAY

Ikuto had accurately hidden my bra behind his back, so I flipped around to get my shirt, but Utau snatched it and ran out of the room shutting the door. I almost screamed when I heard a distinct click after the door shut…in other words…I was locked in a room with him.

"Shit…" I mumbled. "Ikuto give it back!" I yelled stomping over to him, my arms over my chest.

"Conditions…" he teased. _Why this perverted, idiotic, mother-trucker-looking pedophile disguised as an asshole! _Great, now I'm so pissed I can't even come up with an insult correctly!

"What do you want?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"Two things…One: Drop your arms, and Two: bite me."

"One: F NO! And Two: BITE YOU?!"

"I guess you really like being bare-chested around me," he said smirking.

"I am NOT doing either of those!"

He looked at me, measuring something in his head. I walked over to the door. "UATU! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" That's when I heard a car start up and start pulling out of the drive way. My mouth almost fell to the floor. I heard Ikuto start chuckling behind me. I took out my phone with my right hand making sure my left was covering everything. "UTAU WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed once she answered.

"I forgot, I have to go to the store,"

"WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?"

"I'm out of a bunch of crap," she said, completely ignoring me. "You two have fun!" she yelled cheerfully and hung up.

"UTAU!" I screamed at the beeping phone. Ikuto's chuckling had turned into full-blown laughter. I stood there, banging my head against the door, praying for a concussion, when I felt his hand pull my head backwards to look at him.

"Stop that,"

"Why?"

"You'll hurt yourself,"

"That was the point!"

"Anyway…I've changed my conditions."

"What unimaginable things do you want now?" I whined.

"Well, I still want you to bite me and…"

"Why on Earth would you want me to-?"

"Shhh…" he said placing a finger on my lips and herding me into a corner. "I want you to, so I can feel closer to you," he said slowly, putting his forehead on mine. I just shook my head in disbelief. However the temptation to bite him was growing stronger by the second.

"There are consequences…"

"I want them,"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY ARE!"

"Do they have to do with you?"

"Yes, but-,"

"Then I want them." He said pushing me harder against the wall. "I know you want to," he whispered. He leaned his head on the wall next to my head, making me look straight at his neck. My breathing grew heavier, my fangs longer. He smirked into my ear; he knew he was getting what he wanted…I was losing control.

*IKUTO*

_She's really going to do it._ She put both hands on my chest and pushed me backwards – with more strength then I thought she had- until I tripped over the side of the couch. Now she lay on top of me, her lips on my neck, straddling my hips, with her left hand behind my neck, and her right on my left shoulder. _We're in a naughty position. _I felt the tips of her fangs on my neck, and then they plunged in.

I winced at first, but after they were in, it felt incredible. It was so weird, everything was so vivid. I could feel the blood being pulled into her mouth…but it felt good. How? I don't know. I slid my right arm around her waist while my left ran through her hair to rest on the back of her neck. My breathing slowed, and somehow, even though it should be impossible when my blood is being sucked out of me, relaxed. I felt like I wasn't taunting her anymore. Then she let go.

She sat up breathing heavily. "Ikuto, you really shouldn't have had me do that."

"Why,"

"'Cuz now you're stuck with me!" I smirked. Her hands were still on my shoulders, and she hadn't seemed to notice that her breasts were in plain view.

"Stuck with you how?"

"HOW?! Like you're going to have to stay with me forever, that's how. AND FOREVER IS A LONG TIME FOR AN IMORTAL, IKUTO!"

"Like…" I paused letting my smirk grow, "mates?" her eyes widened and her blush deepened, she turned her face away quickly.

*AMU*

_WHAT A JERK!_ "Is that a yes?" he purred, sitting up, so now I was on his lap, _oh fun_. I brought my arms up and put them over my chest coolly.

"You got what you wanted now give me my bra!" I said, still facing away. He raised an eyebrow, and I snickered. "What? You really thought I forgot I was half-naked?" He smirked.

"Now, now Amu-koi, I already told you I changed my conditions."

"TO WHAT?!" I screeched, deciding it was probably better for my health to pretend I hadn't heard him say 'koi'.

I tried to escape his grip, but he just pulled me closer, leaning on the arm of the couch. Our faces were even, and he whispered in my ear making us cheek to cheek. "I never got to finish at the café because of my sister's rude and loud interruption…" There was a short pause, "I love you, Amu." I swear I felt my heart stop beating for a second. "So I need to know…do you love me too?" He sat his head on my shoulder and waited.

"Ikuto that's not funny," I choked.

"I'm not joking," he chuckled.

"How do I know weather to believe you?"

"I'll prove it." He took his chin off my shoulder and kissed me, pushing me down on the couch. Just like at the café, he had access…just like at the café, I kissed back…just like at the café, I admitted over and over again that I was in love with him. It ended and he looked my straight in the eye, "can I take that as a yes?"

I sighed, smiled, and shook my head, "Yes Ikuto, I love you too." He smiled and kissed me again, but this time rougher. Pretty soon we were in a full-out make out session on the couch. Until I heard Utau's car pull back in.

"Ikuto," I whispered, "get up,"

"Why?"

"Utau's back!"

"What are you embarrassed to be with me?" I giggled.

"No, silly, I just don't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she won." He nodded and reached up pulling my bra off of the fan. I gasped. "IT WAS RIGHT THERE THE WHOLE TIME!" I scream/whispered, he smirked. I quickly put it on, and we both got on opposite sides of the couch, then Utau opened the door.

"You people are so boring," she sighed throwing my shirt at my face. I put it on. "Let's go do something!" she whined.

"Like what?"

"I dunno…"

"Wow," Ikuto said rolling his eyes.

"Amuuuuu! Think of something!"

"IM TRYING!" _What could we do? … hm …_

"I KNOW!" Utau screamed. "Let's go back to the beach!" I shrugged, _somehow I have a feeling she was planning on doing that the whole time. _

"Fine by me." Utau squealed and pulled me up to her room.

*IKUTO*

I walked upstairs and changed. Utau screamed at me to go get some drinks and meet them there. _Woohoo…_

When I got there, I saw Yaya,Utau, Tadase, and Nagi sitting under an umbrella and heard lots of screaming, yelling and laughter. I walked up to them and followed their gazes to see what almost reminded me of a football game. Only it wasn't… just extremely violent keep away.

"So what's going on here?" I asked, sweat dropping.

"Akita called Ryu…I told Amu that Ryu's liked her FOREVER, and she stole his phone and started talking to her." Utau said.

I watched closely. _Amu is so caught._ She was running – and I have to admit she's fast- but Ryu and Kazuka were chasing her. She was grinning though…Suddenly she ducked down, tripping Ryu with her right foot, while a distracted Kazuka ran into the wall of the changing rooms. She ran the other way laughing, the cell phone held to her ear. Kukai blocked her off, so she threw it to Rima. Now all three boys were chasing her. Amu did a complete U-turn in front of Rima and ran past her – going the opposite way. They made it out to look like she passed the phone to Amu, so now the guys were chasing her, while Rima stopped and talked to Akita.

Kazuka finally tackled Amu down. I didn't like seeing her under another man, but I knew he wouldn't do anything – he was **way **too caught up with Utau. He checked both her hands then yelled, "She doesn't have it!"

This was where I turned to Nagi and asked, "Shouldn't we help them?"

"I guess…" he said shrugging. We both started running at Rima. Apparently the girls decided to help each other out too, because Rima passed it to Utau, and while I was running at her, I was knocked backward. I looked up to see Amu lying on me, smiling triumphantly.

"Why are you helping them?" She whined, I shrugged. "Well you need to help us!" She dropped her tone down to a harsh whisper, "We're trying to get Ryu a date." I thought about it a moment, then shrugged. "Yay!" She said hugging me, and then she added in a mock-serious tone, "Cover me." She got up, caught the phone from Utau, and started talking. I stood in front of her blocking her off from the guys running at me.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Ryu yelled up at the sky, and then ran at me. I picked him up and threw him back down, right before everyone went silent as Amu said the finishing sentence…

"So…Ryu wants to know if you'll go out with him tomorrow."

"NOOOOOO!" Ryu yelled dramatically, reaching toward Amu while lying in the sand. I chuckled.

"Alright he'll see you there at 8:30 tomorrow."

She hung up and walked up to Ryu, throwing the phone at him. "Meet her at the Paper Lantern at 8:30 tomorrow night," she said in a bored tone. Everyone started walking back to the umbrella, and she tackled me again. She propped her elbows up in the sand on the sides of my head and rested her head in her hands, while her feet swung back and forth in the air.

"What was that for?" I half-yelled. She pouted at me.

"Because, you took their side first!" She whined. "Ya know…I don't know if I believe you really weren't joking yet," She smirked. SHE smirked. It was adorable and sexy at the same time! "You might have to convince me some more." I smirked and kissed her. Everyone started whistling. She broke the kiss giggling. "And you thought I was afraid of letting people see us together," she scoffed.

"TOGETHER?!" Ryu and Kazuka yelled.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Rima joined.

"WHAT?!" Nagi and Kukai screamed.

"Who?" Yaya said oblivious.

"WHYYYYY?!" Tadase yelled, I grinned. Meanwhile Utau was singing her 'it finally happened' song again. "But I had finally realized…" he said walking up to us, "That I love you!" He hugged … ME?! _OH HOLY SHIT! I think I'm going to throw up. **(no affense to gay people)**_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed pushing him away and getting ready to knock his lights out.

"WAIIIT! Ikuto you can't hit him!" Utau yelled.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

"Because that would be like hitting a girl…" She has a point. Suddenly he was punched in the face so hard he flew backward, knocking all the drinks off the table as he flew across it and fell off, landing on his head. The table that was about 15 feet away…

I looked at the culprit…AMU?! _Well duh, a human couldn't have hit him that hard._ "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Tadase yelled sitting up. Amu put her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest.

"I don't like it when people touch my Ikuto like that…" she said with a menacing grin on her face. _Now that I think about it…HOLY SHIT! THE GUY GRABBED MY-_

Kukai started laughing. "He grabbed your dick dude!" he said rolling on the floor, now. _Oh…my…I think I need a bucket…_

Tadase ran away bleeding and crying. Today _5 things happened that I thought would only happen in my dreams:_

_I got Amu to bite me_

_I saw her chest_

_I confessed to her…and found out she loved me too_

_I made out with her_

_I saw her kick ass AND in jealous girlfriend mode…and both were for ME. HELL TO THE YES!_

_I'm planning on adding a 6__th__ …if you know what I mean…_**(eeeew)**

*AMU*

_I couldn't help but hurt the little prick. I mean seriously…_

"That was AWESOME!" Ryu burst out.

"He was AIRBORN!" Kazuka added.

"Ikuto…don't make Amu jealous…EVER," Rima joked.

Utau looked at me like I had just hit a baby. "What I AM a girl so I can hit him if I want." I sniffed.

"hn," Ikuto said, leaned down, and kissed me again.

"You guys are so cute!" Yaya screamed. _I'm a little embarrassed I had lost control of my anger like that…_

_But it was totally worth it._

_*************************************************************************************_

_Okie peoples…I knows I said there would be a lemon in this chappie…but it's gonna be in the next one BUT I GAVE U A SUPER LONG CHAPPIE TO MAKE UP FOR IT! I mean this is 6 pages people! Plus another gift…let me give you a hint…_

_**CAR LEMON!**_

_WHOO! Anywayssss….it's my first one so I'm trying not to make it suckish T.T I dunno how well I'm doin. But ill raise this story's rating to M when I put it up. So pweeeze stay tuned! AND REVIEW DAMNIT!_

_Tadagay: U made Amu beat me up!_

_REX: exactly_

_Tadagay: why you-_

_REX: *shoves shoe down throat* XD_

_Amu: REVIEW! Ill give you a clue!ITS THE BIG BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW! Ill point to it just to be sure! _

_Tadagay: *cough*_

_n.n REX ;]_

\/


	21. AUTHOR NOTE! Pweez read!

**Hey my sweet wonderfullicous awesomeness-of-the-Earth Readers!**

**Readers: Whatever it is you want; NO!**

**I'm so glad all of you enjoy reading this story! However I have some bad-or good depending on how you look at it- news. **

**I've decided to skip the lemon. They'll still do it (in the car as promised). The scene will just be up to you to imagine (if you want to). After all we all know what they'll do; plus you could probably imagine it better than what I wrote. It isn't that the lemon is bad; it's just that I don't want to lose any readers because of upping the rating. Plus now no one will have to un-favorite the story!**

**Damn. Now I've broken my 'No A/N' Policy. **

**Ikuto: Damnit!**

**Amu: Yay! Privacy!**

**Rima: how is a car private?**

**Amu: O.o**

**Ikuto: lol**

**Amu: SHUT UP!**

**REX: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! **

**Ikuto: I already do.**

**REX: You know I could skip the scene completely and just leave you aching…Or just have TadaGAY rape u…**

**Ikuto: … I never said anything! No! What are you talking about? **

**Amu: baka neko…**

**REX: Anyway…I'm sorry if you really wanted the lemon, but I'm not gonna do it. Mostly cuz I don't want to mess up the plot of the story by forcing a lemon in the middle of it. So yahh I may go into a lime…probably not. Ill update soon! C YA PEOPLEZ!**

**Amu: I DON'T HAVE TO SAY REVIEW THIS TIME! WHOO!**

**Ikuto:…**

**TadaGAY: Onii-sannnnn!**

**Ikuto: *runs and hides***

**BYE!**

**n.n REX ;]**


	22. The Death of My Innocence

**OMGJSHDFKJDSYG! I AM SO FRIKIN SORRY PEOPLE! BLAME DELL! MY COMPUTER CRASHED AGAIN! AND THEN MY MOM ACCIDENTALLY DOWNLOADED A TROJAN ONTO MEH COMPUTER AND IT KEPT DELETING MY FILES! NOW THE CHAPPIE ISNT AS GOOD AS IT WAS AND ITS A MONTH (A MONTH!) LATER THAN IT WOULD HAVE BEEN IF THIS HADNT OF HAPPENED! I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE DONT KILL ME!**

************************************************************************************************************

The beach was quiet now. Most everyone had gone home, it was sunset after all. We all sat under the umbrella, Ikuto lying on my lap, and everyone else seemed absorbed in something.

I –as much as I hate to say it – was thinking about Tadase…I'm going to have to erase his memory; otherwise there might be trouble later on…

Ikuto sat up after his little cat-nap and pulled me closer to him. "What's wrong?" he purred into my ear while nuzzling into my hair.

"Tadase." He raised an eyebrow at me. "I have to erase his memory."

"hn," He replied softly. "Amu-koi…" I looked at him eyebrows rose, "I'm not going to grow fangs, am I?" He asked worriedly.

I burst out laughing. How was I supposed to not? It was just too ridiculous. "Sorry, sorry," I panted, still giggling. "No, Ikuto-koi, you'll stay human." He looked a little relieved. "You watch too many scary movies." I added smugly.

"Tch….but you said I'd be with you forever…how does that work?"

"You'll live forever, but you'll still be human…well immortal…but you get it."

"When do we stop ageing?"

"Already have. We can be whatever age we want for however long we want." His eyes were as wide as hell! "I think we should just keep ageing until everyone else…erm…goes away, then go back to age-whatever."

"Yeah…" he breathed. I couldn't blame him for being surprised. How would you act if you found out you were going to actually live forever? He finally snapped out of it and smirked as he pulled me into his lap. "Mine forever." He whispered, and rested his head on my shoulder, and swayed from side to side – I'm pretty sure he did it unconsciously though. We sat there, rocking back and forth, as I listened to our friends' thoughts:

'_Awww, so cute!'_ Rima thought smiling, as she pretended to be interested in her drink.

'_I wonder who said it first,'_ Kukai thought pretending to talk to Nagi who thought, _'Maybe if I could get the guts to confess to Rima we would be like that.' Aw! Poor Nagi! I'm talking to him after this!_

'_I'm a little jealous,'_ Yaya thought, grinning to herself while "talking" to Utau.

'_Took them long enough…I mean they've only liked each other for-what? 5 years?! Then I had to SET THEM UP to actually get them to admit it! Ikuto knew, he's just too shy…Amu is just dense. But I love her…she's so pretty though! It's not fair! Urg…If I was that pretty I would have Kazuka in a heartbeat. But they are extremely cute together.'_ Utau said "listening" to Yaya.

'_I'm_ _glad for Ikuto. Although I think he could have confessed a little earlier… but I know he's liked-no loved- her for a while so I'm just glad he's finally happy."_ Kazuka thought straightening out the towel. _He's sweet…how'd he end up being Ryu's friend? How did __**Ikuto**__ end up being Ryu's friend…oh yeah they're both perverts…_

'_FINALLY! Geeze…….she still scares me,'_ I almost started laughing at Ryu, but that would have blown my cover. A small smile graced my lips.

"What are you grinning about, pervy kid." Ikuto teased.

"Just listening to the freaks over there are thinking," I mumbled before adding – loud enough for everyone to hear, "Ne Utau, thanks," I winked at her and she realized I had been listening. Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks grew red. Ikuto yawned, and lay back down on my lap. I absentmindedly ran my fingers through his hair as his thoughts flooded into my mind.

Everything. Every memory we had together was flashing through his mind. He spent a long time on when he was hiding in my house. I felt a smirk spread across his face from my thigh. I was confused…I don't remember him doing anything truly perverted while he was staying with me.

Then **That **memory came.

**That** memory was enough for my mouth to drop open. I could tell it was one of the first days he had been there - been there awake anyway. I knew because he was sleeping with me instead of on the floor…where I wish he had been. He lay there on his side, propping his head up with his hand while I slept soundly next to him. He is so getting it for this! And _he_ teased _me_ about watching _him _when _he_ was _watching me! He is such a pervert!_

It got worse. I watched, dumbfounded, as he pulled out his _cell phone_ and took a _picture _of me _sleeping!_ WHAT THE HELL?!

Then it went to memories of him while he was gone; he staring at that picture while he was gone…then he drifted off to sleep. I decided I didn't want to know what he dreamed about.

*TADAGAY*

_Stupid leach! I know nii-san loves me somewhere deep inside. The only thing in the way of us is Amu_. I stomped down the street, it was getting dark. My face still hurt from that punch. "So there's a girl in the way of your love is there?" I flipped around to see a woman all cloaked in black. Her pale chin, and red lips were all I could see under her large hat.

"How would you know?"

"I could help you…get rid of Amu."

"You never answered my question…"

"What does it matter? Without me you will fail miserably. Do you really think you – just a human boy- can defeat one of the most powerful vampires in history?" She laughed. It sounded like velvet, tainted velvet.

"I don't need your help…whoever you are…" I said. The laugh scared me. She glided over to me. The shadows around them seemed to cling to her, reach out to her. She was bad news, I knew it. She handed me a small, black, whistle. (The long kind)

"Well then, whenever you fail, use this and I will come to help you. It is Amu's time to fall, just like the heroes in her ancestry." And with that she vanished.

…

Then it dawned on me…

Vampire.

*AMU*

Ikuto drove silently while I lay in the middle of the back seats. The last thing I had remembered was watching him sleeping…It sounds creepy- I know- but it's not really…I think…

Anyway I woke up in the back of his car. I don't feel like moving just yet. "Finally awake?" He mocked showing me a smirk through his rear-view mirror.

"Yeah…I think." I yawned and stretched, slowly sitting up. "I'm a little worried Ikuto…" he raised an eyebrow at me, I grinned, "You didn't rape me in my sleep or anything did you? I mean after all you have the guts to TAKE A PICTURE OF ME SLEEPING!" His eyes widened and he pulled into a random parking lot. He put his elbow in his seat so he was facing me, a smirk gracing his lips.

"You saw that, eh?"

"YES I SAW IT U PERVERTED NEKO!" He pouted.

"Now, now Amu-koi I knew I'd be gone for a while," his smirk grew wider, "Or did you want me to just rape you before I left? I actually thought about doing that ya know."

"I WAS 13!"

"So?" I growled. I didn't mean to do it, it was just instinct…I blushed and quickly covered my mouth.

"Aw, is kitten mad at me?"

"No…" I sighed, lying back down and closing my eyes. Then I opened one, "but really…you didn't rape me did you?" He chuckled.

"Don't tempt me, kitten." He whispered huskily and started the car back up. We were driving in silence again, only now his hands were tighter on the wheel and he looked slightly aggravated. When we stopped at a red light I unbuckled and leaned on the shoulder of his seat.

"Ikuto?" I asked softly. He looked at me, his face unreadable. "Is something wrong?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing that's your fault."

"But there is something wrong…"

"Well…yes…"

"Tell me!"

He sighed heavily. "Amu, how much do you know about cats?" I looked at him with a WTF-expression. What kind of a question was that?! He smirked and grabbed the lock necklace with his teeth, pulling me into the front with him, me facing him, straddling his lap. He looked up at me, still smirking. I could feel my face burning up…I had finally recognized the look on his face. "Then shall I teach you something?" he said, almost menacingly. His hands started making their way up my back to the clip of my bra…then:

'_Someone has called in to our news station stating that everyone in this city is in severe danger. Apparently there is…a vampire? That's right; he stated that a vampire is the cause. The young boy's name we will not be stating for his safety, but he has told us that the young girl, Amu Hinamori-san, has captured his boyfriend and is driving down the highway now._'

We both froze.

'_Of course no one believes this nonsense, but police are following the car just in case.'_

"Ikuto pull over."

"Why?"

"So we can tell them this is a lie! As far as they know I am NOT a vampire or any sort of mythical creature. Plus you are NOT gay or TADAGAY'S BOYFRIEND!" I said sitting in the passenger seat. I was getting pissed at him now. _HOW DARE HIM; to go as low as to break a promise because of your own childish crush. _Ikuto listened and pulled over, the police car stopped behind us and the officer got out, walking up to the window.

"Hello sir, ma'am," he nodded to each of us. I could see laugh lines on his face. "I'm sure you've heard of our little dilemma." I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Why don't you tell me what's going on here?"

"Well, Tadase is in love with MY boyfriend Ikuto. He probably just wants to get me out of the way." The officer looked at Ikuto.

"She's telling the truth. I'm not gay, and she is not a…" he pretended to be holding back laughter, "vampire…" The officer chuckled.

"We guessed as much, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I assure you he won't bother anyone again." We both nodded.

"I'm sorry this has taken up your time, I'm sure you have worse –real- criminals to attend to." I said politely. He grinned at me.

"You seem like a sweet girl too," he sighed and shook his head, "I guess people really do get crazier every day, well you kids have a nice day!" and with that he was back in his car, driving away. We both sighed heavily.

"Are our crazy life begins!" he announced. Then turned to me, mischief written all over his features as he said simply, "Now where was I?" He leaned in closer and I leaned back a little bit. He chuckled, "Come here Amu-koi," he said seductively grabbing my waist and pulling me into the back of the car. Before I was fully pulled down onto the seat I looked to see where we were:

Trojan!?

…_wonderful…_

*TADAGAY*

_Well that didn't work…maybe I should have listened to that creepy lady._ The creepy _vampire_ lady. I shivered. As soon as they threw me in the white padded room, I took the whistle out of my pocket, blowing into it softly. "Hello," was heard from behind me, and I flipped around to see the woman standing there. Around her feet was a small cloud of black fog. "I told you it wouldn't work." She mocked. "Now let me help you." She said, and evil grin on her face.

She stepped closer to me slowly…like a predator stalking prey.

*AMU*

Location: Ikuto's car

Time: I don't know

Feeling: full bliss.

_Holy crap! Did he just rape me? _

I had to fight to keep my mind from floating away from me like everything else was. _I just lost my virginity….HOLY SHIT!_

…

_I'm tired…_

I could feel Ikuto's smirk form on my neck. I sighed and pulled him closer.

"If I wasn't in love with you, you'd be sooooo dead, baka neko."

********************************************************************************************************************

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! X3 I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT!

n.n REX ;]


	23. Beautiful Past, Bleak Future

**If I survive long enough for us to meet again, I would apologize for ruining your life and your world by pulling you into my catastrophic mess of an existence.**

I sit in the kitchen of Ikuto's apartment. As always, he's just sitting there, staring out the window. He has more courage than me…or maybe he's just locked away all the feeling he had left. I could see the gray color of the world outside, and the billowing of black smoke from here, I would never want to be any closer. Television is nothing anyone wants to see either, sacrifices, murders, vampires…

It's been six months, since the end of the world as we knew it.

That day was so normal, so peaceful, just sitting inside my apartment, listening to the two of them bickering as usual. There had been a strange string of murders nearby, which was strange for this area. Kukai was next to me, laughing at as I spilled water all over myself.

"Utau, the cup can only hold so much!" he laughed. Such a happy look on his face, on that day such a face was so normal, I took it for granted. Clouds hung over the city, they had been there for days, but no rain came. No thunder either, just an eerie, dark silence. Ikuto and Amu left for his place, we would be meeting them there for dinner.

The TV started beeping again, the news anchor stating it was another urgent message. A missing person. I already knew who it was. Tadase had escaped from his cell days ago, and after that the murders started. I didn't want to connect the two. So I stayed happy in my ignorance and went on with my everyday life. It didn't last, though.

It feels like the second they broke into the house was only minutes ago - that horrible screeching noise, their huge pointed teeth and beady black eyes staring at me. Huge, burley monsters, with the wings of bats, and in front of them stood Tadase. But he wasn't the Tadase I knew, his face was inhumanly pale, his eyes black as night with frightening white slits in them, and his mouth curled into a malicious, berserk smile. He told the two of us then, to take our friends and go to Ikuto's apartment, where we would be under close watch. We had no choice but to listen.

When we got there, Ikuto was distraught. Tadase had sent the monsters for Amu, who went without a fight to save us. He watched as they flew away, and as she tore them apart a few buildings away. She turned and looked at him from a rooftop four buildings down, waved goodbye with tears in her eyes…

Six months.

The city went to Hell. The old executive building of Easter was turned into the headquarters. People were dragged from their homes to that building, they never came out. We were promised safety as long as we stayed in the apartment and made no attempt at finding Amu.

This Hell is our home now. All we can do is hope that she's still alive, but sometimes we're too busy trying to survive ourselves.

TADASE

I had been locked away, in that cold white room. She had come, as she said. Her long purple hair, blank face…she was a vampire. A race which I had hated my whole life. However, I made a deal with the devil, and now I could never be happier.

The power surging through my veins is so thick it intoxicating. She made me what I had always wanted to be, someone in control, someone powerful enough to destroy the one I hated. Amu Hinamori.

I am not a vampire, nor a human. A monster, well that's what most would call me. Fused with the blood of the Bats, the vampires'servants. I can control them as I please, and I posses their strength and ability to fly. She asks me to take her humans, and since we are in control of this entire world, that's not a problem. She takes their blood, and I gain strength from their souls.

She's never told me her name, but I don't care. She gave me everything I've ever wanted, she saved me. She made me realize what I wanted was never Ikuto, it was power, and to kill those who get in my way.

**OK, super, super short chapter. I'm literally working on the next (and most likely last) chapter at this moment (no year waiting this time folks.) I just wanted to get this one out there so you all know its back. I'm thinking of making the next one just one HUGE ass final chapter…packed with goodies. Go read my profile for a lil update on me if ya want.**

**A bit of a twist there though, huh? Hope it wasn't too much for ya cuz there's much more to come! *Wink, Wink***

**REX**


	24. Regret

Being happy.

It was never something possible for me. My parents died when I was young, killed by a vampire hunter. Or so I thought, my father had had the power of illusions. Luckily, my mother and sister survived. I was reunited with them, and left my foster parents for a little while in order to go back to my real family. And for a while I was happy. Then, I was sent to Earth to protect those who couldn't use such powers. I stayed with the Hinamori family once again, but every day I saw the danger aimed at them intensify. I had so many enemies…and they had no other defense besides me. But, I was happy.

Then I found out my sister had been tricked. She was deceived by the Forsaken, and took over the army of monsters, freeing them, and allowing them to crawl out of their cursed hole. They wreaked havoc on our birth place, destroyed almost all of our people. In the end I had to kill my sister. She was the Forsaken's puppet…filled with the evil of their loathing spirits.

I still had my mother, who was safe inside the castle during the battle. For that I was very glad. I continued my life on the Earth plain. I had so many friends, a family, and a wonderful boyfriend who I would be with forever. I was happy.

And that happiness was laced in my own selfishness.

I should have known this would happen. The Forsaken can't die; they are only spirits after all. Their corruption lives on forever, tainting the innocent. Deceiving them. The world is now in shambles, and why is this? Why are they here?

Because they want me. They've always wanted me. And this time, I am ready to die to protect the ones I love.

I walk on an empty overpass. Cars lined up on my sides, broken and abandoned. I have to get to the portal without being noticed. They'll take me to the headquarters if I'm noticed, I can't have that. I doubt I can kill Tadase, even if he is crazy – and I'm no good to anyone dead.

I jump over the side, landing softly in the street below, and ducking behind a building as a patrolling Bat flies by. I run into the trees, and continue on my way to the portal. I need to see my mother. I need to know why she hasn't done anything.

In front of me, I finally see it. To humans it looks like a large rock, but to me it looks like a doorway. Standing on either side of the frame are two huge Bats with large spears. I sneak around to the back, and jump on top of the door silently. Two glowing energy-sickles appear in my hands, and in a moment they are through the guards heads. I warily walk through the portal. On the other side is complete silence. I don't see a single person or creature from the good or evil. I quickly make my way to the castle.

There is no one here either. Entering my mother's room, I look around for clues. Still nothing. There is a picture facing down on her dresser, I picked it up and smiled sadly. It's Umae, my mother, father, and I. I had always been kind of jealous of Umae, she got to have our mothers beautiful deep purple hair. My dad's hair was white, and somehow I ended up with pink. It made me look adopted…

I walked through all the corridors, still not finding anything. No guards, servants, other vampires, Bats…nothing.

But when I walked outside, I heard screaming. It was slight, eerie and mournful. I followed the sound, and found a star-shaped seal on the back of one of the buildings. I looked in and around, but there was nothing special about this house. I went back to the castle records to see who lived in that house, but according to the book, that house had been empty. Which didn't make sense at all. I walked back again, putting my hands on the seal, suddenly a huge red streak ran in-between my feet. I could see similar ones to my left and right. I climbed up on the building and instantly rushed to the castle. Certainly this wasn't what I thought.

I climbed to the top of the tower and from there I could see everything. Placed over the entire city was a huge five pointed star. This was a spell, a very malevolent one at that. The center of the star surrounded the castle, and as I went back inside I could hear the screaming much louder than before. I followed it to my mother's room. Inside her jewelry box had fallen on the floor, the mirror reflecting one of the lights from the seal onto the wall, but even without looking I could read it. The mirror showed me that horrific writing on the wall.

_Mors Omnibus_

Death to All. The horrific curse that leaves the mark of the Devil on the land, and sends his demons to kill all in the curse's seal, and it is written in my mother's handwriting.

Everyone except those in this room was killed, and it was my mother's doing. What is the meaning of this…

"Surprised?"

I turn to find Tadase, or what remains of him. Two Bats hover behind him, and a wicked grin is spread across his face.

"What is going on here? What happened to you?" He gave an obnoxious laugh as he flew into the window to stand in front of me. I could hear the Bats screeching and howling in reply, and I knew there were far more of them than what I could see.

"Shouldn't it be obvious by now, stupid girl?" he grinned at me, waiting for a reply, but when I made no sound he continued, "And as for me, I was reborn. Now I'm powerful and I have an army beside me. Oh, don't look so mad, Amu. Just face it, I've surpassed you. And now, you'll die." He lunged at me, his fangs barred, claws outstretched. I dodged him easily, his wings flying out from his back as he glided back around at me. Enough.

I ran toward him, faster than the bastard could even see, and grabbed his face in my hand. With the other I gripped onto his wing, and ripped it out of his back, throwing it to the other side of the room. He fell to the ground, flapping and clawing at his wounded shoulder, blood splattering all over the floor.

"Surpassed me?" I asked walking closer to him, "Don't make me laugh. The only thing that changed about you is that you're a hell of a lot uglier now." I planted my foot firmly on his head, pushing his face into the carpet. "But, I've always tried my best to be a good person, so I'll give you a choice. Would you like to tell me what is going on or die?" I took a step back far enough to see his face.

"What?" He said horrorstruck.

"It's very simple, stupid boy. If you want to live, tell me everything you know."

"You wouldn't do anything to me." His voice was defiant, but his eyes told me he was terrified. His face changed suddenly, looking slightly more confident. "You _couldn't_ do anything to me." I could hear a violent screeching from outside, and the flapping of wings about our heads. "They won't let you."

Suddenly, Bats came crashing in through the ceiling. Snarling, their eyes glowing red, they were much different than the docile beasts I remembered. As they came closer to me I looked over to Tadase, but he was gone.

There were so many I could barely see in front of me. Bats are not too strong for me to beat, but they were unending. I ran forward, not stopping as they swooped and clawed at me, straight out the window. It was a long fall; even my inhuman legs could feel the pressure of the hit. I didn't have time to dwell on it though, as soon as my feet hit, I was running.

My mind was thinking a thousand miles a minute. Bats were creatures native to the underworld. They had been domesticated by the vampires, and lived peacefully with us. They were nocturnal, vegetarian, and extremely docile. These ones were the exact opposite.

They had to be under some type of spell. Maybe something to do with the curse? No, couldn't be. Tadase would know. He has to know. He was blended with their DNA. He's a humanoid Bat…and I broke one of his wings off. He can't be far from here.

I looked for any sign of him as I ran, but nothing came. However, as I approached the portal, weakened by the beating I'd been taking, I noticed a small trail of blood leading to the outside. As I passed through, I found him, limping his way through the trees. Even in the shade of the canopy I could see his light hair. I ran as fast as I could and tackled him to the ground. He was pale and weak, but not willing to give up.

"Tell me, Tadase!" I shook him by his shoulders, the sounds of the Bats getting closer. He just stared at me with a cold expression. Those eyes. Those black eyes intruding on the face of a boy who I used to care so much about…who used to care so much about me. "What did she do to you?" I could barely stop my voice from shaking. Knowing I had brought him into this – this monster in front of me was my creation. Something that came to being because of my own selfishness.

If I had just erased his memory…no, if I had just kept my existence a secret…none of this would have happened.

And now, it's my responsibility to make it right.

As I lifted him from the ground, I couldn't stop tears from streaming down my face. And after my hand had traveled through his torso, after the blood he coughed splattered all over my face, and he fell onto me…I had stopped crying.

I slid my hand back through the hole I left in his chest. I didn't kill Tadase. That _thing_ was not him. I would not let his death go unavenged. The death of my friend lost in the depths of insanity in his futile search for power.

I stared at his heart in my hand and wondered if this had been anyone else, if I would have had the strength to set things straight like this.


End file.
